The Quirkless Hero: Dekiru
by Sapphiria
Summary: When asked the question that would change her son's life, Inko believes in Izuku's dreams and helps him become the world's first Quirkless hero. Of course, things begin to go westward the moment that U.A asks a teenaged Pro Hero to teach people his age and older on how to be heroes. This was going to be fun.
1. Dekiru: Origins Part 1

**Hi there!**

 **This idea popped up randomly in my head thanks to reading a lot of stories where Izuku is Quirkless, but he's a villain or a vigilante. Plus I just wanted to write a story where Inko supports her son in his goals and Izuku becomes a hero without a Quirk. So yeah, blame other fanfics for this idea not leaving my head.**

 **With that said, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _Mum, can I… be a… hero?"_

…

…

…

" _Izuku…"_

…

…

…

"… _I know you can, I know you will become a hero. I believe in you, Izuku!"_

~0~o~0~

"Once again, the newest hero Dekiru has astounded the masses with no usage of a Quirk yet to see. Fans of the new Pro Hero are speculating what his Quirk is with some even suggesting that Dekiru is the first Quirkless hero in Japan. Next week is the one-year anniversary of Dekiru's first appearance so all you fans out there can celebrate the hero's coming. Up next, are villains becoming dumber or smarter, right after this commercial break…"

Inko Midoriya chose that moment to turn off the TV, eyes brimming with pride. Eight years ago, her Quirkless son, with tears streaming down his eyes, had asked her if he could become a hero. She wanted to run over and cry too, apologising to her son for not passing down a Quirk to him but, a part of her wanted to tell him he could do it. And she told him he could do it.

Izuku was a smart young man, analytical and able to soak in information like a sponge. Inko knew she could use that to their advantage, meaning that he could probably skip a couple of years of school to be able to set his name up as a hero early. After elementary school, Izuku was home schooled with one of the reasons being that the bullying was killing her son from the inside. That wasn't a lie, in all honesty. Inko could tell that Izuku didn't really want to head to school every morning, he didn't want to walk with Katsuki Bakugou out of pure fear that the holder of a powerful explosion Quirk would hurt him, he didn't want to go to class because everyone would pick on him due to his lack of a Quirk.

Inko picked up on this more as time passed on, and realised that getting her son out of public education would be the best thing for him as he was growing up. It also worked with her plan to make her son into a hero, a hero just like the pro named All Might. One of Hisashi's old friends worked in creating items to support heroes, weapons included, and owed her husband a favour. Inko cashed in that favour, the favour being that this friend would make equipment worthy for a Quirkless hero, a hero everyone can look up too. Of course, the old friend was more than happy to help, and even gave her the locations of a few nearby dojos for combat training in martial arts.

She could still remember the look on Izuku's face when she told him her plan, and that look was the thing that strived her to push her son further than he would have been if she had allowed him to go to junior high. Izuku wanted to be a hero, so why not do it before he was at the age to enter high school? By then, Izuku had already been secretly going to martial arts sessions – secretly in the case that nobody in school knew about it – and had since he was five. That meant Inko could focus on his education for the next two years after he left elementary, education that was rounded into about three years of high school. It would be gruelling, her son would be drained, but it would give him a hero licence by the time he was roughly fourteen years old, thirteen if he was lucky.

Fortunately, Izuku rose to the challenge, wanting to achieve his goal more than anything. After the first year of home schooling, Inko had taken her son to meet her husband's old friend to get fitted for the items that would make up his hero costume. Reinforced boots that would power up his kicks, gloves made do the same to his punches, a belt with pockets that contained useful items that could help with hero work, a mouth guard fitted with a voice changer and mask to cover his face that could be tied around the back of his head. The friend was kind enough to make the holders for the three weapons he would actually be using, and the outfit itself.

From there, Inko made sure that Izuku knew how to safely use the weapons, two metallic retractable staffs and a large mallet, in combat situations. Thanks to her husband being a Pro Hero before his Quirk was required in a foreign country, she had access to a large list of pros who would love to help their friend's family out. Of course, Inko would have a word with these heroes before training began just in case anyone would be prejudicial towards her Quirkless son. No hell hath a mother scorned, which was certainly the case with overprotective Inko Midoriya.

About halfway into the second year of home schooling, Izuku took the test for a hero licence, having received a good word in from many a pro, his father included. Inko was overjoyed when her son trudged into their apartment holding a card with his picture and hero name plastered on it, giving him a right to partake in stopping crime around the city. What made her even more proud of her son than before was the hero name he had chosen, Dekiru. Katsuki had always called him Deku, a respelling of the kanji in his name, to use as an insult, a weak useless person. However, through studying, Izuku had found out that Deku was close in spelling to Dekiru, the word that meant 'you can do it!'. You can do it was his motto growing up on the path to being a hero, he didn't have a Quirk but his mother had done everything in her power to allow him to become one. The next day was made a day off so that Dekiru could make his debut. Now, a year later, she couldn't be even prouder.

"Mum, I'm home!" Izuku called from the entrance to their apartment, closing the door behind him as he entered the living space. He wasn't in his hero outfit, just a red jacket with a pair of baggy jeans, but the smile on his face told her everything.

"How was your round, Izuku?" She asked as he took a seat beside her on the sofa, plopping his sports bag down next to him.

"Pretty good, there weren't too many criminals out today so I just ended up helping people," he didn't seem upset by the lack of criminals or villains, quite the opposite was true. "I was practically the only hero out on the streets that wasn't patrolling."

"That sounds amazing, Izuchan…" Inko giggled at the small groan she heard from her son as she got up. "I'm making lunch now, I think a Katsudon is in order."

That piqued Izuku's interest. "But it hasn't been the year anniversary yet."

"I know, I know," The mother smiled kindly at him. "But you have proved to the world that being Quirkless doesn't mean you can't follow your dreams." Heading towards the kitchen, a thought popped into her mind. "Do you have a hero tagline yet?" Practically every major hero had a tagline before their name such as; The Youthful Hero: Recovery Girl or The Symbol of Peace: All Might. Even after a year of service, she was sure that her son didn't have a tagline yet, which was odd considering how popular Dekiru had become as a Pro Hero.

"Not yet, but the fans have come up with some," Leaning over the back of the sofa, Izuku began to read ideas out. "The Snarky Hero, The Hero of Wit, The Peaceful Hero… the list goes on and on but if someone asks, it's going to be The Quirkless Hero: Dekiru."

"Announcing your lack of a Quirk, are we?" Inko inquired playfully as she began to chop up ingredients for the meal.

"And proud of it," Izuku continued to silently read through some of the over options, laughing quietly at one person had suggested 'The Hero who Roasts Endeavor' thanks to that little incident a month back where Izuku had proudly curb stomped the number 2 hero, Endeavor, in a fight of wit. He realised that, without his mother's persistence and perseverance, he wouldn't be where he was today. "Mum, thanks for believing in me back then. Everything you've done for me so that I can be a pro can't be repaid. You're my hero, mum!"

Tears formed in the corners of Inko's eyes. Thanks to her words, seeing her son perk up and commit to being a hero to make his mother proud, she never started binge eating to take away stress. Apart from the bullying, Izuku didn't hide his feelings or things from her, which meant she was hardly stressed at the prospect of her son being a hero. Hisashi had contacts, contacts from his old agency who had promised to do anything for her and Izuku whilst he was away, and they delivered when Inko explained the situation. Now and again, they would send letters asking for Dekiru to work at their agency, but that was never going to happen. Dekiru was a hero to save people, helping them no matter who they were, an agency wouldn't permit him to carry out his ways. A hand wiped away her tears as mother and son brought each other into a hug, words that were left unspoken didn't need to be said. They knew how the other felt and enjoyed the victorious burst of relief that came from it.

~0~o~0~

It had been a middle rank call out the day of Dekiru's year anniversary, a villain had taken a hostage and was threatening to go on a rampage if a hundred million yen was not given to him with an escape route free of charge. Considering the villain wasn't powerful or well known, most of the heroes had refused to answer the call. Izuku didn't care about those things, all he cared about was saving people and meddling when it wasn't his business in the first place. Having answered the rank call, he had suited up at home and was currently leaping across rooftops to the location of the callout.

The reinforced boots ran on nerve sensors on the inside of the casing, cleverly working out what his brain was telling his legs to do so that they could either cushion landings or stiffen up to land a killer kick. Black ribbons from his mask extended out from under the hood of his jumpsuit, little rabbit ear like points poking out either side of the head as a homage to All Might – who Izuku was a huge fan of. The jumpsuit itself was dark green with black lines running down the sides with a red utility belt for holding all the little extras he acquired from his father's friends and ex co-workers.

Jumping continuously, with some sprints of running, was getting tiring. Izuku felt lucky that his weapons didn't weigh anything, in his opinion, and were easy to carry around. Hoping that the scene wasn't too far away, the fourteen – nearly fifteen – year old took a quick look around when a shout from afar caught his attention.

"Don't worry young lady, why? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

Was that… All Might? Izuku rushed over, only to find that this was the place the call out had come from. Peering over the rooftop, he noticed the villain was holding a woman with one arm with a knife in the other at her throat. True to form, the number one hero was at the entrance to the alley way with the police having set up a block for civilians behind him. It then hit Izuku that he was going to be working with All Might, the fanboy inside him died and went to heaven. He had been a fan of the hero for years and now, as a fellow pro, had a chance to fight alongside him.

Reeling in his fanboy tendencies, Izuku silently crawled his way down into the alleyway behind the villain, hearing the people mention stuff about All Might like;

"No way, I can't believe All Might's here!"

"He really is the Symbol of Peace."

"Why would he be here against a petty villain?"

Of course, stuff like that minus some parts were said about him as well, but Dekiru wasn't a Pro Hero that cared about rankings. Currently, he was ranking number eleven in both popularity and skill aspects that the heroes needed to perform in. Sure, he was one away from the top ten but half the time, he really doesn't know what ranking he is on the pro leaderboard. Some reporters had to remind him he was the number eleven hero during a brief interview once.

The villain was throwing insults out everywhere at this moment in time, threatening to slit the poor woman's throat if All Might took a step closer. He never said anything about Dekiru taking a step closer. Dekiru, as seen by the people, was a cynical but kind-hearted hero who loved to make references to modern culture. Many compared him to a sane Deadpool with the way he presented himself, however Dekiru didn't kill anyone and was a hero, not an anti-hero. Pulling out his mallet from its sheath, Izuku made his way over so he was right behind the villain and tapped him on the shoulder. As the villain turned his head around, loosening his grip on the hostage in the process, the Quirkless hero grinned under his mouth guard.

"Don't worry luv, the cavalries here!" With that, Izuku swung his mallet with as much force as he could muster without grievously injuring the man, and whacked him one around the head. Whilst the villain was dazed, he grabbed the hostage's hand and ran with her to safety.

"Hey! That's Dekiru!"

"No way, my two favourite heroes are working together! Someone pinch me!"

"You can beat him All Might, Dekiru!"

Having given the woman over to the police, Izuku had taken his place next to the muscly man of power, who was smiling down at him.

"So, you're Dekiru. Nice to meet you but pleasantries can be saved for later after we defeat this villain, okay?" Straight to the point, All Might was truly worthy of his number one spot.

"You got it, Mighty Man," Whilst his hero persona was confident, Izuku himself was sweating pretend buckets. "I have a plan which involves only two steps and will cause the least amount of damage to the buildings around us."

"Oh? And that plan is?" All Might sounded interested by the idea. Everyone who had watched the news knew that Dekiru's scenes weren't destroyed due to the fact that the hero was careful in his work. Since he seemed to never use his Quirk, or he never had one to begin with, Dekiru would make the least amount of damage, making him a go to hero for the police.

"I use the capture tape I have on me to stop his quirk usage and then you go in for a Detroit Smash." A silent nod from the other pro told Izuku that his plan was a go. Springing into action, he dashed forwards whilst the villain was still slightly dazed and pulled a role of capture tape from one of his many pockets in his belt. Quickly tying it like a lasso, he aimed and ensnared the villain within its Quirk draining coils before turning to All Might. "Now!"

"Aright then!" Having clenched his fist – and his butt cheeks - tightly, the number one hero released the power in his arm directly into the villain's stomach with a loud yell of "SMASH!". The villain's eyes widened, saliva flying from his mouth as his body curled in from the blow. The lasso was removed as he clutched at his aching stomach area and fell to the ground, allowing the police to collect him from the two heroes, who were now being interviewed by excited reporters.

"Dekiru, can you tell us how you feel after being a Pro Hero for a year and already being the number eleven hero?!"

"All Might, what's it like being the number one hero whose past his prime?!"  
"Can we get a private interview with the two of you?!"

The two poor heroes tried to answer as best as they could, but in the end relied on All Might's jumping ability to get them up onto a high rooftop to avoid the paparazzi. Whilst some heroes liked the media attention, Izuku wasn't one of them and neither was All Might, apparently. The two sat down after the ordeal, both panting dramatically from their daring escape.

"So," All Might was the first to speak, which surprised Izuku as he was sure the nerdy fanboy in him would take over immediately afterwards. "You've been a hero for a year now?"

"Yep, and I don't regret anything that's happened over this year," Izuku replied, leaning on his hands behind him as the heroes took a breather. "Being as hero has allowed me to help and to save others, to meddle when I'm not wanted because nine times out of ten, I am actually useful to the situation. It's awesome."

"Well put, well put." All Might seemed deep in thought for a moment until he broke the silence yet again. "I've noticed you don't have a hero tagline yet, why might that be the case?"

"Well, the fans have made their own and people are speculating but, it's kinda hard coming up with something on my own," Izuku stood up, gearing himself up to leave but wanted to leave a lasting impression on the most powerful hero in Japan. "But I have one. It's 'The Quirkless Hero: Dekiru'." Seeing All Might's face drop as the pro realised his co-worker had no Quirk was priceless. "See you around, All Might! I'd love to work together again one day!" With that said and done, Izuku hopped off to the nearest rooftop and continued until he was out of sight, leaving a gobsmacked All Might behind. He knew something no one else really knew about the other hero.

Dekiru was Quirkless.

~0~o~0~

Normally, U.A. staff meetings went along smoothly, without a hitch, but today was different. Hands slammed on tables whilst the females' voices rose up dramatically. The principal, a white furred creature, sighed and shook his head. This action gained the attention of the staff members.

"Good, now we are quiet, I can continue with my explanation!" Nedzu announced calmly, smiling at everyone within his staff body. "I am only suggesting the inclusion of Dekiru as a future staff member. The real clincher is if he accepts my letter of invitation to join our esteemed workforce."

"Plus, you lot would have to accept working with a Quirkless man," All eyes rested on the skeletal form of Toshinori Yagi – A.K.A All Might – who was glancing between them individually. "Dekiru is number eleven, even after only one year of being a Pro Hero. The reason why is what he does, he goes above and beyond the call of duty to show the world that a hero is there for them. A guy like that would be perfect as a new perspective on our teaching courses."

"Even so," Shouta Aizawa, the hero Eraserhead, interrupted with a small huff. "How can we confirm anything you are saying?"

"Well, for starters we meet this, Dekiru, and ask him ourselves," Toshinori replied with a hint of sarcasm in the tone of his voice. "Then will you not be so cynical?"

"Not really."

"Look," Midnight, one of the few female heroes employed by U.A, burst in, trying her hardest to stop any form of argument from breaking up between Aizawa and Yagi. "We'll come with you to meet Dekiru and assess him to see whether or not he's suitable for a job here. Any objections?"

"No, but you did steal my control over the situation," Nedzu smiled back at them, with the affected heroes wondering what was going on." "However I am willing to forgive and forget in this instance. I'll see you all tomorrow. Go Beyond…" There was only one thing that the heroes could truly respond with.

"PLUS ULTRA!"


	2. Dekiru: Origins Part 2

**Hiya!**

 **There are two reasons for today's upload.**

 **1\. I realised I'm ignoring the upload of this compared to the AO3 upload, which is on 3 chapters. Don't worry, I'll catch you guys up.**

 **2\. It's my birthday today. Well, it is if your computer has the number 29 in the day column.**

 **Anyway, second chapter, stuff happens, review answering time (and there are a lot of them).**

 **: Aww, thanks!**

 **tainguyen123456789: I've never had that problem before, but I will do it just to be cautious.**

 **pizzalife: Thank you!**

 **KingofDunces: Hopefully the hammy dialogue gets better with progression... I hope.**

 **Karlos1234ify: Yep! An idea born from vigilante Izuku stories without Quirks on AO3.**

 **GotTheMovesLikeYaeger: By 11th, I meant 11th most popular, not the most powerful. Quirkless people, and those with Quirks useless for hero work would get behind Dekiru quicker than most. Also, not everyone has a flashy Quirk. Izuku's also not a true teacher, as you will find out.**

 **MIKE202303: Here's more! Hope you like it.**

 **TheStoryWever: Aww, don't worry, I won't plan on making you wait too long.**

 **psychominer: He will, Izuku is constantly Quirkless in this AU and you hit the nail on the head as to one of the reasons why.**

 **Advait2003: I am and I will, thanks!**

 **sir guy: Here's the update, I hope it was soon enough.**

 **Guest: Naww, thanks!**

 **JirachiAtSundown: It works, yay! Uh... how else would Izuku fight as a pro? Use banana peels or something? Oh, and yeah, Inko don't care bout no middle school, it's not Izuku is smarter than Kacchan, he was just placed into harder and higher classes via homeschooling.**

 **KeybladeMasterJason: You guessed right, No One For All for Izuku. He's gonna be as Quirkless as the day he was born.**

 **maxridelover: Ta very much!**

 **Fukhara434: Izuku won't be teaching, per say, you'll see.**

 **MellieCrescent: Well... you know since we've been chatting on AO3. Aww, I don't see myself as a one of a kind writer. I'm just crazy enough to come up with this stuff.**

 **rickyp01: Well, I'm taking Classics and we're studying the Illiad, so I get your references. I like those stories, but Quirkless stories appeal to me more, ya know.**

 **Guest: Mirio won't be getting One For All, that's all I'm gonna say.**

 **thomaspheasant: Sorry for the wait!**

 **Doodlebug: I will do, thank you.**

 **.rain: The reaction is coming up and I'm glad you like it.**

 **Darkness in shadowland: oh, it will, trust me.**

 **So, My Hero Academia and it's characters ain't mine. If they were, Izuku would still be Quirkless and would still be kicking bad guy butt... oh wait... that's this story. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Popularity was everything for a Pro Hero, considering there were two lists a Hero could end up on that meant one of them was based around popularity, the other was based on power, time spent as a hero and how well they did their job. The one everyone knew about was the popularity one, the one Izuku was number eleven on. In reality, he was probably actually rank number ninety-nine or ninety-eight on the other official list but, on the list voted by the public monthly, he was number eleven. The popularity list was the only one Pro Heroes really based their goals on, becoming the most popular hero was what almost everyone strived for.

The reason why, popularity wise, Izuku was already number eleven was the fact he had a larger Quirkless fanbase than most heroes. Since he was – and speculated to be on the internet – Quirkless himself, he was showing that they too could become heroes if they never gave up on their dreams. They could do it, just like he did with his mother's support. Being a kid hero was practically unheard of, but being a kid villain wasn't, which is why many guessed that he was just a short man around eighteen or nineteen years old. The voice changer didn't help matters much in that regard, it made him sound older than he actually was.

In a short year, Izuku had realised that he had changed some people's perceptions on what it meant to truly be Quirkless. More Quirkless students had applied to U.A for any of their courses, but the hero course was still entirely Quirk filled, for now. Quirkless rights activists' groups were gaining more support and overall, it seemed as if the standards of living for the 20% who didn't have a quirk had risen drastically compared to when he was a child. It was things like these that made Izuku proud to be a hero, he loved his job to death but stuff like this was the icing on the cake. He was inspiring Quirkless people to become heroes, just like he was. It was truly amazing.

He was out on another call, this one however was a high ranked call. A villain was destroying downtown buildings with people inside of them. Plenty of other heroes had shown up already, with most of them working on defeating the villain over saving the citizens. There were some focused on the civilians, those with the Quirks useful for rescue with a couple of the high ranked heroes. Izuku was sure that he had seen Endeavor around here somewhere, the number two hero in both popularity and professional ranking. The higher ranked heroes on the scene, professional wise, were multitasking between rescue and beating the hell out of the villain – whose quirk was the ability to turn structures into ice.

As for Izuku?

He was doing all he could to help those trapped in the now ice made structures. Of course, most of the other heroes scoffed at the idea of a Quirkless pro, but Izuku didn't really care all that much about their opinions. He had a job to do and he was going to do it. Using the mallet, he burst open doorways for trapped families and citizens whilst using the retractable metal staffs to hold up entrance ways. Even if it was seemingly a small contribution, he was glad to be doing what he could to help.

The villain had been apprehended by the time the last of the trapped civilians had been rescued. The media's attention had rested on the heroes that had taken the villain out, not the ones like himself and Kamui Woods who were on rescue duty. Izuku was used to that by now, he really didn't care much for the media and only really got attention if he was the sole hero on duty at the time or he teamed up with a famous hero. The attention wasn't the reason as to why Izuku became a hero, the ability to save others and help those in need was.

Slipping away from the chaos after everything was over, Izuku headed for home with a smile on his face. One of the children he had helped to save had told him that he was their favourite hero, and that they wanted to be just like him one day. Hearing that had brightened up his day considerably, making the walk back just that much brighter. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't sense the approaching figure behind him until they placed a death grip of a hand on his shoulder. Instincts kicked in as he pulled out a staff, elongated it, used it to knock the hand off his shoulder before turning to whack the person in the face when he found out who it was.

"A-A-ALL MIGHT?!" Izuku was immediately ashamed of himself, attacking the best Pro Hero in Japan wasn't the smartest thing a person could do. "I'm so sorry, I thought you might have been a…" He was interrupted by the laughter emanating from deep within the other hero's lungs.

"I understand, Dekiru! Don't worry over such trivial things!" All Might grinned, but every now and again he began to look over towards a nearby alleyway. What was up with that? "May I talk with you for a moment?"

"Uhh, sure," Izuku tried to glance around the Pro Hero to see what he was gesturing secretly – albeit doing it badly – to. "What's the matter?"

"Well…"

"It's quite simple really," A white… creature of some kind with round ears and a tail wearing a waistcoat with smart clothing came out from behind the accused alleyway, surrounded by other Pro Heroes, ones Izuku knew very well. There was one thing all these heroes had in common, they taught at U.A which was the most prestigious hero academy in the country. Some of the more noticeable ones were Eraserhead, Present Mic, Midnight, Thirteen and Cementoss. "We want to offer you, Dekiru, a job on the teaching staff of Yuuei!" Izuku blinked once, then twice, then three times before the information sank in. They… they were kidding him, right?

"Uhhh…"

"You will have the time to think about it but I, Principal Nedzu, and the others believe you would make a fine contribution to our staff as a Quirkless hero!" The principal announced with a constantly joyous expression on his face.

"Umm…"

"Look, you're skilled but you still make rookie mistakes sometimes, like the first years of Yuuei," Eraserhead stepped up next, glaring down at the only hero who was completely immune to his Quirk. "But they think your popularity and hand to hand combat skills would be good enough for us."

"Well…"

"Come on!" The ever boisterously loud voice of Present Mic flared up with his usual flamboyancy. "Think about it, at the very least!" The other pros began to each speak up behind him, creating a deafening amount of mixed noise until Izuku managed to shout loud enough to be heard.

"WAIT! I… I thank you for such an amazing honour but," he hung his head slightly with a sad smile resting upon it. "I don't think I would be able to take such a job."

"What do you mean by that?" Midnight raised an eyebrow at the smaller hero, placing one of her hands on her hip. "You don't think you have enough experience as a hero, do you?"

"Well, that and one other thing," Izuku confirmed with a nod before steeling his nerves. "I don't think you could legally employ me because…" He lowered his head, pulling off his hood, lowering his mouth guard and untying the eye mask before looking back up. "I'm too young to be a teacher." There was just silence, complete and utter silence as brains slowly began rebooting and working again. All Might was the first to react.

"WHHHAAAATTTT?! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I WAS SURE THAT YOU WERE OLDER!" The greatest hero in Japan fell to his knees as a spotlight of shame lit up his deflated form. "To think, the Quirkless hero Dekiru was just a child! WAIT! HOW IN THE NAME OF PEACE OR JUSTICE DID A CHILD GET TO BECOME A PRO HERO?!"

"You tell me!" Present Mic's sunglasses had fallen from his face, revealing eyes that had widened over a hundred times their original size. "Only those in high school or having completed it can get a hero's licence."

"Oh, I've just taken my third-year high school exams!" A bunch of blank stares met the Quirkless hero, who began nervously fretting about the situation he was in. "I'm home schooled and my mother saw it fit to skip Junior high and focus on high school syllabuses instead!"

"Skip Junior high?" Cementoss looked towards Eraserhead with a stoic expression. "That means he should be around fourteen to fifteen by now. So, technically, he is correct. We cannot hire him as a teacher until he is sixteen at the very least."

"So, what do we do now?" Snipe asked the other Pro Heroes. "Sure, the kid's legal enough to be a hero, but he's kinda too young for what Nedzu wanted him for…"

"Quick, someone think of a way he can help out!" The teachers of U.A pulled each other into a group huddle, sometimes looking back at the boy when they talked which was nerving to say the least. At least five minutes passed until they released with downtrodden expressions, well everyone except the constantly cheery Nedzu and Eraserhead. The latter stepped forwards, staring down Izuku in a way that made him shake internally.

"Is there anything else you can do that doesn't relate to hero work?"

"Well, kinda," All eyes were on him, which normally would cause Izuku to sweat buckets where he stood. "I'm pretty good an analysing Quirks, understanding how they work and how to counter them. I've been doing it ever since I was little. Since I'm Quirkless, it makes sense to even the playing field by knowing the basics of my opponent's Quirk before I can take them on in a fight. I normally plan my strategies around my quick analyses…" Izuku realised he was close to mumbling, almost had a freak out from the nervous energy that was building inside of him. "…That wasn't really a skill outside of hero work but…"

"Ahh, I've got it!" Heads turned in the principal's direction, who was looking quite proud of himself. "You, Dekiru, could be Yuuei's first Quirk Guidance Counselor!" At the confused expressions meeting him, Nedzu simply waggled a finger and grinned. "The students, first years especially, would benefit from having a professional view on how to improve their Quirk usage. Being a counselor could also allow open gaps for you to go off on hero duty or for another member of staff to ask you to help with one of their sessions if it's heavily based around Quirks and Quirk usage." The other Pro Heroes agreed with their employer's decision, sharing impressed glances with smiles on their faces. "That is, if you would accept the invitation to be a part of our work force."

"I would be honoured to accept," Izuku half bowed out of respect and gratitude towards Nedzu. A long time ago, the Quirkless hero would have loved to study at U.A High School with its amazing hero courses. Now he had been offered a job there, a part time job that also allowed him to continue with his work as Dekiru, the Pro Hero. "Thank you for asking me such an esteemed honour. So, the next year starts in April, right? That's eleven months away."

"It will give you time to have roughly two years in the field of heroics before joining us." The principal confirmed with a nod of his head. "Oh, and before I forget, the staff know each other on a first or last name basis. Would you mind telling us your true identity, Dekiru?"

"My name's Izuku Midoriya, sir!" Still trying to get the information to sink into his brain, the fourteen-year-old tried to be polite whilst having a cynical edge towards this conversation. There was no way this was happening. "But I think you'll have to get my mother's permission first before I can be a member of staff next school year."

"Yes, quite! Do not worry Midoriya, as…" All of a sudden, Nedzu was pushed out of the way by Midnight, whose eyes had widened underneath her mask.

"Woah, woah, hold up," she interrupted, crossing both arms in front of her chest with a knowing smirk on her face. "Are you, by any chance, related to Hisashi Midoriya, the Pro Hero Flamethrower?"

"He's my father," Izuku replied, guessing that his father had worked with Midnight once before and had mentioned his full name or something. "It's thanks to his old agency and friends, along with my mother's dedication, that I am were I am now."

"I knew it!" Nemuri Kayama – A.K.A Midnight – smiled fondly as she spoke. "Hisashi was like an older brother to me back in high school, and we didn't even go to Yuuei either. I was constantly trying to get him to confess to Inko, and I'm glad they did in the end. It was painful to watch. Speaking of Inko, how is she doing?"

"Mum's doing great," The Quirkless fourteen-year-old wasn't sure whether to laugh or to burst out into fanboy mode at the idea of his father being best friends with Midnight when they were around his age. "She's been making sure that father's old friends aren't shirking off on their work."

"Atta girl, Inko!" Midnight grinned proudly. "Still the same as ever!"

"Alright then, I believe All Might and I can take it from here," Nedzu regained control of the conversation despite not getting angry at anyone once at all. "I believe it is time for you to continue patrolling whilst we speak to Midoriya-san about having young Dekiru here as one of our staff members. Until next time, go beyond…"

"PLUS ULTRA!" One by one, the pros left with some stopping to give Izuku their true names whilst welcoming them into the faculty. Midnight stayed behind the longest, handing over her mobile number which was to be given to Inko at the earliest convenience so the two could get in contact after years of not hearing from each other. Also, she wanted some gossip about Hisashi, for one thing. A girl wanted to know what her big brother figure has been doing for over twenty odd years now, was that too much to ask?

~0~o~0~

"You want my Izuku to work for you?" Inko blinked once, twice and finally three times at the two members of the U.A staff workforce that were sitting on the sofa opposite her. "But isn't he a bit too young to teach? After all, he hasn't had enough time on the field as a Pro Hero yet to be qualified to teach people his age. He's only just finished the high school examination period."

"Young Midoriya won't be teaching as such, he will be a Quirk Guidance Counselor," All Might explained for her, comedically crouched up in his space to make sure he didn't knock Nedzu with his elbows or thighs. "It's a part time job where he could still do pro work, but could also help out many of the staff members as an active teaching assistant. Yuuei's academic year has only just started, meaning we think it would be best to wait until next April to add him onboard. That gives him around eleven months to continue as Dekiru before joining Yuuei. So, what do you say, Midoriya-san? Do you allow it?"

"Well," Inko stood up and walked over to the nearest window with her back turned to face the both of them. "Even when he was little, all Izuku ever wanted to be was a Pro Hero like All Might was. He waited and waited for an amazing Quirk to show up, but it never did. I had two options the night Izuku asked me if he could be a hero. Either I apologised and cried with him, or I believed in him and worked hard to help make his dream come true. I chose the latter path and I am glad I did." She turned back around with the telltale sign of tears welling up In the corners of her eyes. "Izuku loves being a Pro Hero, more than anything. I've never seen him smile so much in his life since he became Dekiru and, well… I just don't want a job to take that happiness away from him."

"I see, you are quite the thoughtful mother!" Nedzu took a sip of the hot beverage he had been offered when he had entered the apartment the Midoriya family resided in. "We have already talked to Midoriya-kun about it, and he would love to take up the position. However, I promise you if he starts to hate it, we will freely release him from our staff workforce and allow him to continue with the life he was living before we offered him the job."

"Really," The older Midoriya inquired, still not completely convinced by what she was hearing. "You mean that?" She gasped in shock as All Might slid to the ground and bowed for her with his forehead resting against the floor.

"I, on behalf of Yuuei, promise that the health and wellbeing of your son will be in consideration for as long as he stays with us. He will be cared for and treated equally to us teachers regardless of Quirk status or age. As long as you agree, we swear in the honour of the hero to give Midoriya-kun complete freedom on decision makings, even if someone desperately wants him to help out one of their Quirk based lessons. Please, at the very least, just consider it." He felt a soft hand touch his shoulder and looked up to see a teary smile.

"I already have," Inko said softly, holding out a hand to help the Pro Hero back up. "If it helps Izuku, makes him happy or he wants to do it, I will support him no matter what happens. However, if he gets hurt because of you…"

"We get it, we're dead meat!" Nedzu took another sip of his drink as All Might nervously grinned at the green haired woman.

"Ah, wonderful! Thank you for giving your consent, Midoriya-san." He stood up where he sat and shook her hand politely. "I am looking forwards to seeing what your son has to contribute to Yuuei within the next year."

"You're welcome, and I thank you for offering Izuku such an amazing position in the first place." She replied solemnly, bowing her head in response. "It was nice to consider my opinion on the matter in the first place."

"Well, Young Midoriya is underage…" All Might began to say when Nedzu grabbed his arm and began dragging him out of the apartment. "Oh, all right, I can walk myself! Thanks once again and SEE YOU IN APRIL, YOUNG MIDORIYA!" Inko closed the front door behind her, turning around as her son exited his room. She opened her arms for a hug, a hug that was happily returned.

"Thanks for agreeing to this, mum." Izuku muttered into her cardigan, his words muffled by the fabric but he was close enough to her ear for her to hear him.

"As long as you really want to do it, I'm fine with that. Remember, I'm here to support you all the way!" She pulled him closer to her, slowly rubbing the back of his messy curl covered head. "I'm so proud of you, Izuku, I will always be proud of you. Think about it, my baby is going to be teaching at Yuuei soon enough! I can't believe this myself, but its real and I believe I am the proudest mother in the world right now."

Izuku chuckled and gave her a smile of his own. "This is all thanks to you mum, I'm proud of you too. If it wasn't for you getting a hold of dad's old friends then none of this would have happened." Inko was sure she was crying by now, tears of gratitude ran down her cheeks as she embraced her son.

"I love you, Izuku."

"I love you too, mum."


	3. The First Day of Many

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this, I am so glad that people find this enjoyable.**

 **I don't really have much to say apart from thank you for all the birthday messages so, onto review answers.**

 **thomaspheasant: Only three days later... did I do well?**

 **pyrochominer: I was kinda hinting towards it. I personally like Bakugou as a character, but his personality does stink a bit. He won't be as bad this time around, trust me.**

 **Drakolf: Thank you! Aww, thanks, and because of that, Bakugou will be a bit tamer too since he didn't have 'shitty Deku' around him constantly.**

 **maxridelover: Thanks!**

 **PointlessKnife: Thank you, I'm happy you're enjoying this.**

 **Blaze Summers: Please tell me you're not joking... Oh, and thank you so much!**

 **IcyHeart12: Aww, thank you, I'm happy you did.**

 **My Soulitude: Thanks, I'm glad it was interesting.**

 **FoxOnFire: Everyone has their own opinion, and that's great. But this could be shortened to "Premise is okay, your writing and execution is shit." I would have got it just as clearly that way, luv. Jeez... ya don't have to read it... It's not like I'm threatening you with death or nothin'.**

 **MIKE202303: Here's more, and now I need to write chapter 4.**

 **MellieCrescent: Aww, thank you! I do too! Inko needs to be treated better in the series than she is, and Izuku is always a cinnamon roll, what do you expect?**

 **Advalt2003: Thanks, I don't think it's that great. I have so many flaws with this story...**

 **sk2dydid: To what, may I ask?**

 **All Guest: Sorry! I forget about them sometimes! The anime does too, Electoplasm didn't really appear until the exam arc so I'll try and include the two of them more in the future. All Might's reaction was funny to write too! Well, they are pros, they would probably have an outlet of childish humour to ignore the horrific events they encounter every day. I will, don't worry!**

 **Doodlebug: Wow, you really like this that much? Well, here's chapter 3. I may dampen your expectations with this...**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was around seven thirty in the morning when Izuku, fully kitted out in his hero costume, arrived at the front gates of U.A for his first day on the job. The past eleven months leading up to this day were spent solely on hero work, which helped to pay some of the bills and living costs at home. Not that money was Izuku's main reason to be a hero, he was just being paid for his job by the government. Rumours had spread that All Might was going to be teaching the same time that he was starting out as the Quirk counselor, but none had spread about Dekiru working at U.A meaning that he had been safe from extra questions from the media.

Time had passed quite quickly since the day that Principal Nedzu had confronted Izuku about the job, with hero life continuing as normal. Five months in, his exam results had returned showing that he had passed with above average grades. He didn't get one hundred percent in anything, but a mix of seventies and eighties for someone who was supposed to be _starting_ High school in half a year was incredible. Izuku and Inko had celebrated that night with a meal out and a movie at home afterwards. The Pro Heroes of U.A sent their congratulations at the news as well, and Midnight turned up with a homemade cake in her arms.

Speaking of Midnight, the pro had been a commonplace visitor to the Midoriya household, practically a member of the family now due to her past with both Inko and Hisashi. 'Auntie' Kayama couldn't help herself but make a fuss over her adoptive 'nephew', and thus Izuku was the sole victim of two ladies' remarks about his adorableness. But, when it came to hero work, Midnight was solely focused on her task when she actually could roam the streets. She was even more focused than ever if Izuku managed to team up with her to take down some villains.

When the day of the U.A exams had rolled around, Nedzu had invited Izuku to spectate the event, making sure that he saw what sorts of Quirks he would have to deal with for the first years that would be entering the same time he started his job. Unsurprisingly, Katsuki Bakugou was one of the many hopefuls trying to get into the prestigious school and had been the one to gain the most villain points, ranking himself first out of all of the three hundred entrants who applied. However, he wasn't the one Izuku had eyes on. A purple haired boy seemed to have the same power as All Might, but he broke his limbs whilst saving another applicant from the zero-mark robot, gaining himself sixty rescue points. Izuku had a feeling that this boy would be the one student who would end up in his office more than most, especially if this is how he plans on using One For All.

Izuku only knew about One For All because All Might had told him personally, also asking if he couldn't tell anyone about it. The reason why was because the Pro Hero had offered the Quirk to Izuku, who rejected the offer politely because he was the Quirkless Hero and he didn't want to take a Quirk because it changed who he was and what he was fighting for. Of course, All Might, who Izuku called Toshinori-san due to the close relationship they had started to build since the day the number one hero had offered his Quirk to the younger boy, understood this but warned him that a successor would be coming to U.A next year.

The purple haired boy was the one who saved Bakugou – Izuku no longer saw the need to call him Kacchan after years of separation – from the slime monster the same day Izuku had come down with a nasty cold. He, the boy, had run in to save the day even though his Quirk wouldn't work on a bunch of living slime with no real brain. All Might saw the potential in him as the successor of One For All, and thus had been training the boy for ten months with a program made by Izuku for somebody who didn't have the natural body that Toshinori had as a teenager when he received One For All. From viewing the exam, Izuku knew his schedule hadn't been met and he berated All Might for it, like an exasperated son would to his excitable father. At least, that's what the pros of U.A's staff workforce thought. In fact, Eraserhead had even once asked if All Might had an illegitimate child, with that child being Izuku.

He immediately got a well-deserved mallet hit to his face.

Izuku walked into U.A through the gates, glad that his staff pass stopped the security system from going into lockdown the moment he went near it. Having already had the tour of the facility from Nedzu on the day of the hero course exams, he already knew where the staff room was, near the front entrance on the third floor. No one else was in yet, judging by the lack of voices and the fact his footsteps seemed to echo for miles. Climbing up three flights of stairs was nothing, neither was opening the giant sized door of the staff room but being glomped on by your self-proclaimed 'aunt' within minutes of entering the room, well that was a bit of a problem.

"Can you please let go of me, Aunt Kayama," Izuku managed to voice his thoughts in a volume no louder than a whisper. "You're crushing my lungs, I can't breathe…"

"Oh! Sorry!" She put the fifteen year old down with an apologetic smile on her face. "Geez, I dunno what just came over me…"

"I do," Present Mic grinned, winking whilst nudging Eraserhead in the shoulder. "It seems Kayama is taking her eighteen+ rating to heart with the boy Lolita… UMPH!" Two punches to the top of his head, one from Midnight and one from Dekiru, instantly shut him up.

"Can't an auntie greet her nephew in a way a mother does her son?!" Kayama growled angrily, folding her arms across her chest. "If you were in my position, you might have acted the same way. Izu-kun is like a nephew to me in all but blood so shut your yap you fucking pervert!"

"Says the eighteen+ rated hero, AHHH STOP IT MIDORIYA! PLEASE STOP HITTING MY HAIR WITH THAT METAL STICK OF YOURS!"

"Take his sunglasses," Aizawa suggested behind a small smirk, thoroughly enjoying the pain Hizashi was going through. "Then you'll really cause some damage."

"Dammit, Shouta!" Present Mic yelled from his lowly position on the floor. "Don't tell him my… GIVE ME BACK MY SUNGLASSES YOU BRAT!"

It was at that moment, Toshinori and Nedzu walked in to see most of the teachers cheering Izuku on as he ran around the staff room with Hizashi's sunglasses in his hands, the said man following in pursuit. Even Aizawa seemed to be enjoying himself, actually grinning at the spectacle he would belittle his students for doing. Of course, there had to be a reasonable explanation for this and there was. One look at the fuming Kayama told all, Hizashi had pissed her off again.

"Alright everyone, that's enough." Nedzu announced, ending the chase there much to the upset of the teachers. "Students will start arriving soon enough and we need to be ready for them. All homeroom teachers should be ready for orientation, minus Aizawa who has spoken to me already and Midoriya, I believe you should think about heading to your office, if that's okay?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone replied, with the chaos and carnage being turned back into a respectable staff office within seconds. Izuku begrudgingly handed back Present Mic's sunglasses but sent the blond man a deathly glare, warning him of what would happen if such an event ever happened again. Needless to say, he had definitely got the message.

~0~o~0~

Izuku knew that the first day would be just paperwork and no actual consultations. With orientation, students would be told about the Quirk Guidance Counselor, but would not have the time to go and visit the office to find out who was behind the doors. That gave him ample time to make notes about every class and their Quirks, as given to him via the student data sent by Nedzu to his office computer. Prioritising the first-year classes, hero classes at the top, was the best way about it, considering the hero classes would be using their Quirks more than any other class. Those in the second and third years had already learnt a lot about their Quirks and their physical limitations, the first years were starting out with that due to schools forbidding the usage of Quirks inside school grounds. Having already made all the notes he needed to on Class 1-A, Izuku decided to take a small break before moving on to 1-B. It would take him a week to get all the Quirks analysed and ready in case a student consulted him, but he really didn't think that the first week would be too strenuous.

His office used to be an old classroom that was never used for some odd reason, refurnished and refurbished to look presentable. His desk, along with a computer and the usual desk stationary was close to where the blackboard once was, right in the centre with two chairs either side for one to one confrontations. A set of cupboards lined the left side of the wall to the door, containing files and information about every class, or it would do when he was done with his analysing. On the right, a mini kitchen with storage for cups, mugs, dried food and other bits was fitted into the corner of the room, with everything plus the kitchen sink included. The middle left over space was decorated with a rug and bean bags, just in case a student was too nervous with sitting behind a desk for a consultation. All in all, it was a really good space.

Heading over to the kitchen to make himself a glass of water, Izuku stopped when he heard a knocking at the door. He frowned, knowing that the first year classes would be in orientation and the other years would be doing a day's worth of homeroom. Abandoning his quest for water, he went over to the door and opened it, shocked to find Aizawa standing there.

"Have you analysed my homeroom's Quirks yet?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Just finished, actually," Izuku replied, realising his eyebrow was still raised. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm skipping orientation to test their Quirks out, I want you to be there for hands on experience for what you're getting yourself into," The older Pro Hero almost smiled for a moment there before quickly returning to his usual emotionless face. "Plus, I really don't want to deal with these brats by myself. They've already bugged me this morning as it is." Nodding, Izuku left the office and shut the door behind him, flipping the sign around telling people not to enter. But, something was still bugging him about Eraserhead's words.

"Wait, haven't you only had them for five minutes?"

"Exactly, and they've already bugged me with their attitudes." Seeing that Aizawa was completely serious about it, Izuku couldn't help but grin.

"May God have mercy on them." The other hero shook his head at that statement.

"May God have mercy on me."

~0~o~0~

The twenty odd students of Class 1-A were already out on the field when Izuku and Aizawa arrived, standing clustered together in their gym uniforms. At first, no one had noticed the shorter hero by their homeroom teacher's side, but once the heroes had finished walking, they had.

"Oh my god!" A pink skinned girl – Mina Ashido if Izuku remembered correctly from his earlier analysis of the class – was bouncing where she stood, eyes sparkling. "No way, is that who I think it is?!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" A male named Eijiro Kirishima's eyes widened about ten times their normal size. "I knew All Might was going to be teaching here but I had no idea…"

"It can't be," Momo Yaoyorozu – one of the two students in the class who got in based on recommendations – gasped slightly in shock, shaking her head. "It can't, can it?"

"All of you be quiet," Aizawa's eyes lit up and his hair flew up with an unknown force, which caused the students to shut up. "I think a few of you have realised who this is beside me. This, for those of you who don't know, is the Pro Hero Dekiru, U.A's official Quirk Guidance Counselor. I have asked him to join me with this test to help him with assessing your Quirks in the future."

"Thank you for having me." Izuku bowed respectfully, but kept his eyes on the class. Slowly, more and more students were realising who he was, the number eleven hero based on popularity, he hadn't risen nor lowered since a year ago but he really didn't mind.

"What the fuck?!" A familiar yet aggressive voice cut out above the murmurs, turning everyone's attention to a particular Katsuki Bakugou. "Why the FUCK is a Quirkless loser assessing OUR Quirks?! He doesn't even fucking have one!" Izuku smirked under his mask, time to show mouthy little Kacchan what he had been up to for the past five years.

"You know, Bakugou," he said loudly with confidence, something he could only do now with the strength of a Pro Hero. "You need to learn some respect!" With that, he sent a staff crashing into the explosion Quirk user's knee before throwing him over his shoulder, onto the ground, with the ever-popular Judo throw. Before the student could get up Izuku placed a boot on his back with the staff pinning his dominant arm down. "Unlike you who has had the leisure of growing up with a flashy and powerful Quirk, I worked my way up to where I am now with blood, sweat and tears and I mean that literally. Now, if anyone else wants to argue whether or not I deserve my position, speak up now." Unsurprisingly, no one said a word. Izuku slowly returned to his place beside Aizawa, who was smirking behind his scarf.

"Alright then, with the entertainment over," There was a couple of chuckles from some of the braver students as Bakugou growled at them, brushing off the dust from his uniform. "Now comes the real task. This is a Quirk Apprehension Test, meaning you are allowed to use your Quirks throughout. There will be eight activities such as a standing long jump, standing ball throw, long distance run, 50 metre sprint etcetera."

"That sounds like fun!" Ochako Uraraka grinned to the purple haired boy, Hitoshi Shinsou, standing beside her who don't seem to agree with her.

"Oh, and one more thing," All eyes landed on Aizawa. "The person in last place will be expelled."

"WHAT?!"

~0~o~0~

It turned out that Shinsou was the one who fell into last place, and it was understandable really. Outside of One For All, he had a Brainwashing Quirk which meant nothing in a physical test. The only really good score he obtained was from the standing ball throw, where he managed to use only one finger to propel the ball to over 700 metres, but he came last in everything else. Even Minoru Mineta beat him in nineteenth place, and that kid's Quirk wasn't as great as the Brainwashing one Shinsou had, let alone One For All. Half way though the tests, Izuku noticed that a powered up Toshinori had been spying on Shinsou to see his progress, but waved at the teenaged Pro Hero when their eyes had met, some things never changed.

"Oh, and by the way, I was kidding," Aizawa announced once the results had been shown. "No one's getting expelled. It was just there to push you to your limits to prove yourself. Go back to the homeroom and pick up a curriculum booklet from the front desk, class dismissed." He turned his heals and left, ending up in a confrontation with Toshinori as Izuku and the class were left out on the field. Yaoyorozu seemed to know that no one was going to be booted out, except she was wrong. Aizawa was known for expelling students, especially last year when he booted out a whole class.

Shaking his head, Izuku went to head to his office so he could get a few more classes done before the end of the day when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Excuse me, urr, Mister Dekiru?" A gym uniform, probably belonging to the invisible student Toruu Hagakure, was standing in behind him, along with the rest of the class. "What did Aizawa-sensei mean by you being a Quirk Guidance Counselor?"

"Exactly that," Izuku replied, ignoring the blank stares being given to him. "Since I'm Quirkless, I need to be able to analyse an opponent's or ally's Quirk in a matter of seconds and figure out all the ways that Quirk can be used so I can counteract it without putting myself or another person in danger." He rubbed the back of his hood and smiled. "I've been doing it for so long now, it's practically second nature to me. The principal saw how this could be useful to students in many courses, not just the hero course, and asked me to take it up as a living here. I'm not going to be on school grounds every day due to the fact I'm still a Pro Hero but, if you need to see me about your Quirk then you could make an appointment via the school's email system."

"Incredible," Tenya Iida, who bared a striking resemblance to his older brother Tensei Iida – who Izuku had worked with once before – muttered in a thoughtful pose. "Of course, I should expect nothing less from the first Quirkless Pro Hero in Japan."

"Right, right, now off you go!" Izuku jokingly shooed the students away. "You've practically been given a half day here, make the most of it! You won't get this chance ever again!" As the students began to leave, he decided to call out once more. "Not you, Shinsou. I'd like a word, if that's okay?" With a note to give to Recovery Girl in his hands, Shinsou gave Izuku a raised eyebrow, but told Uraraka that he'd see her later. Once everyone had left the outside area, they began to talk.

"What did you want to talk about, sir?" Shinsou inquired, only to hear a chuckle from the shorter pro next to him.

"Please, just call me by my hero name, sir just sounds too old for me," Izuku chuckled more as the purple haired student bowed in response. "I saw your performance out there, and I'd like to say…"

"It was rubbish?" The student interrupted only to be glared back into silence.

"No, it was pretty good for someone who doesn't have a grasp on One For All and has an emitter Quirk like Brainwashing," Izuku ignored the horrified gasp coming from Shinsou's mouth. "Look, All Might has asked me to spend a session on you once a month, so we're going to be getting to know each other a lot over your time here at U.A and yes, All Might told me about One For All because you were starting this year. Who do you think structured the plan All Might gave you? He couldn't understand how the power would come unnaturally to you as it would if anyone else with a lean body would do. Went ahead and used a tweaked version of his own plan with my suggestions, the idiot."

"So, you…"

"Yes, I'll be helping you as much as you're going to be seeing Recovery Girl for your injuries," Izuku unfolded his arms and lowered his gaze. "Listen, Shinsou, you seem to be a respectable guy who was told his Quirk was worth nothing in the world of heroes. All Might gave you a chance to prove them wrong, just like someone gave me a chance to prove that a hero can be Quirkless if they push themselves to the limit. Soon enough, you'll be able to use some of One For All's power without breaking your body, but you can only reach that stage with training, got that?"

"Yes, Dekiru!" A soft smile formed on Shinsou's face, which in return made Izuku grin back, even though the former couldn't see it through his mouth guard.

"Good, now head off to Recovery Girl and get your finger fixed! I wouldn't want to keep anyone in that much pain, be off with you!" He watched as the purple haired student left sniggering, smiling until the boy disappeared from his line of vision. "You picked a good one, Toshinori. You really did, he deserves it more than I ever would have."


	4. Combat Training BEGIN!

**Hi everyone, and holy crap this blew up pretty quickly! Thanks to everyone for their support with this story, and Chapter 4 is finally finished!**

 **Anyway, not to waste your time and all, but here are review answers!**

 **thomaspheasant: Sorry it took so long but, here's the update!**

 **psychominer: How did you know my plans for Shinsou's original Quirk? Yeah, Izuku is smart but he wouldn't ace the tests, he is doing them early so he would miss some things, but a pass is a pass.**

 **Pyrokinetic52: Sorry, but, my friend, this is Chapter 4. This story is doing better over here though, but AO3 is so nice! :3 I don't have an update schedule. Once a chapter is done, I upload it.**

 **maxridelover: You'll see a bit of it today, but mostly next chapter.**

 **Hawkright-01121999: Aww, thank you. I will, don't you worry about that!**

 **Mk1 S.O.E: Well, I thought teaching Bakugou a more adult lesson would hit home but, Bakugou doesn't know who Dekiru is yet.**

 **Doodlebug: Thank you! :3**

 **AllGuest IS HERE: Amazing name, brightened my day, that did. Oh trust me, they have All Might now, Izuku is in the dust.** **As for OFA, All Might was moved by Izuku in canon so same happened to Shinsou in this canon. All Might is like that sometimes.**

 **PromethusDark: I know, which is why I wrote this. He does, our poor boi deserves it. Not yet, I won't. I'm not really a shipping writer but it would be extremely saucy with extra sauce on top.**

 **MellieCrescent: YES! THEY MUST BE PROTECTED! She does and she will. Aww, thanks! See ya on AO3!**

 **1310: You're not the first person to say that to me. But, then again, this Izuku is making the most out of his Quirkless situation instead of giving up.**

 **JirachiAtSundown: Sorry, is this better? Umm... that is literally what he said in the show. I don't think Aizawa would say that, it's more Izuku's style if ya know what I mean. Thanks!**

 **Guest: So, ya liked it?**

 **Dare queen: And he will be Quirkless until his dying days. I really wanted Izuku to stay Quirkless with this one. Our smol green bean don't need no Quirk here.**

 **So, with that done, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the week had gone by relatively eventless for Izuku. Minus the few moments when he was dragged into Yuuei World Wars between Midnight and Present Mic, he was practically in the most blissful job imaginable. After Class 1-A's little test, Izuku had managed to finish the first year's Hero and General Ed courses' files off, getting the rest done by Friday morning. Nobody had come to see him yet and, as far, no one had really called him out for anything. There was one call out on Wednesday but that was just for clean-up duty from a very messy fight.

Leisurely analysing Quirks was, in all essence of the phrase, his dream job. He was actually applying a hobby in a way that helped others, which in turn made him happy inside. Of course, analysing the Quirks wasn't the only thing there was to do, making plans for those Quirk users on how to train themselves to a professional level was just one of the many additional things each class file needed to have. Every now and again, he'd take a small break for a drink or something to eat but, for the most part, he was hidden away from sight in the office with next to no one knowing he was there. That was, until…

"I AM BURSTING INTO YOUR OFFICE LIKE A NORMAL CO-WORKER!"

…All Might happened.

"Afternoon, Toshinori-san." Izuku replied, not even glancing upwards from his computer screen on which he was looking over the recent villain attacks in his free time. Toshinori, in his powered-up hero form, blinked once, twice and then three times before yelling once again.

"AFTERNOON?! YOUNG MIDORIYA, HOW CAN YOU BE SO NONCHALANT ABOUT SUCH AN OCCASION?" The expressive, smiling Pro Hero entered the office space, his cape bellowing behind him even without a trace of a breeze.

"Such an occasion?" The other, younger pro raised an eyebrow as he repeated a part of All Might's sentence. "I didn't know I had anyone booked today."

"Well, you don't, but today is the day that I need you with me," Almost as if the man had teleported, All Might was right in front of him. "The kids are fighting each other and I need a clear head to make sure none of them kill each other."

"Wait…" Izuku's mind had to repeat everything his superior had told him until it clicked. "WHAT?! KILL each other?! What kind of insensitive madman would let them do that?!" He noticed the slight raising of the hand and groaned loudly. "I should have known. Alright then, I'll come along with you, for the students' safety."

"Thank you, young Midoriya!" Toshinori grinned down at him, with the same intensity as ever. "You are going to be a great help today."

"No problem…" The younger hero's eyes latched onto a notebook poking out of All Might's pocket and raised an eyebrow. "Teaching for Dummies? Seriously?"

"I AM NOT PREPARED FOR THIS JOB, OKAY?!"

"I never said you were, All Might, I never said you were."

~0~o~0~

Whilst there was some gossip about Dekiru working at U.A, the main focus almost immediately shifted to All Might being a class teacher over some Quirkless kid with a Pro Hero status. Izuku didn't care at all that people had shifted their focus to All Might, he was the number one hero after all whilst he was still down low on the official charts. It was only in popularity that he, Izuku, had managed to succeed somewhere, which was all in thanks to his mainly Quirkless following. Though, time and time again Izuku had told people, that wasn't the reason as to why he was a hero. He became a hero to save people, to be a true hero that helps those in need, no matter how petty their need is. Maybe that's why he wasn't in the news so much, but who cares. Izuku didn't, that's for sure.

Waiting with All Might at the training facility they were using made him wonder what kinds of heroes the students wanted to be. Were they out for the money, the fame? Or did they want to be just like All Might? Either way, every Hero Course student had a reason for becoming a hero, it was just interesting to find out what it was. Although, real life experience had taught Izuku that the person under the mask may not just be who you think they are from their heroic actions. Midnight was a stone-cold temptress, with a quick fire way to knock villains out cold, whilst Kayama was a kind and loving woman who cared the world for those around her. Endeavour was a powerful hero with an amazing Quirk that could be used to save many lives, but the man under the mask – Enji Todoroki – was a dick, a nasty piece of work who wanted nothing more than to be number one, or to force his powerful hybrid Quirk son into that position. That man sickened Izuku to the bones.

"Aha!" All Might's booming cheer brought him out of his thoughts, and turned his attention back to the tunnels. "Here they come!"

Slowly, the students of Class 1-A walked out from the darkness in a dramatic way, revealing their designed hero costumes. Some were well fitting for the Quirks that the users held, others were a bit… weird to say the least. Yaoyorozu's could be understood as she needed skin contact to make things, and the more skin there was, the larger the object could be but Mineta's? It was just a jumpsuit with a big diaper on it. As Uraraka was talking to Shinsou, Izuku realised what his outfit was based on.

It was rather plain, a simple light lilac tracksuit with a black belt that was made to hold items in its pouches. The Support class had made some limb protecting gloves and boots on request, both black to match the belt. Finally, a large black scarf completed the outfit, which could be used as a mouth and nose cover for when there were gasses in the area. Plain, but matched the primary Brainwashing Quirk, whilst the complete opposite of 'One For All'. It fit him, to put it simply. Out of the corner of his eye, Izuku could see All Might shivering in pride.

Some whispers followed at the appearance of the two Pro Heroes, including glares from a certain Bakugou, but they quietened down when All Might stepped forwards to speak.

"Now that you're all ready, it's time for COMBAT TRAINING…" He announced, only to be interrupted by the raising of the hand from Iida.

"Sir! This is the city from our entrance exam," Iida noted smartly, having already recognised the student's bearings. "Are we conducting urban battles again?"

"Not quite!" All Might nudged Izuku in the arm, who rolled his eyes but continued speaking for the number one hero anyway.

"Most of the battles you all have seen on the news have been outside in open or slightly enclosed spaces," he told the class, who were hanging onto his every word. "However, statistically speaking, only 1 in 5.6 incidents happen out in the open, with the rest happening inside. There are more dangers with an indoor battle to an outdoor one, especially in a multi storied building as it could cause damage to those above or below you."

"Dealings, home invasions, secret underground lairs…" All Might's grin dampened for a slight second, barely even noticeable, before he continued without a hitch. "The smartest of criminals remain in the shadows or buried below the ground. Which is why you will be split into ten teams of two, and the teams will be split into villains and heroes!"

"Sir, isn't that a bit too advanced?" Asui asked with a tip of her head.

"The best training is what you get on the battlefield!" The number one hero replied. "Just remember, you aren't dealing with robots here! These are actual people you are fighting against, just like in real life situations!"

"Sir, are you the one who decides who wins?" Yaoyorozu inquired.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" That was, surprise surprise, Bakugou.

"Should we worry about the losers getting expelled like with Mr Aizawa?" Uraraka asked nervously.

"Are you splitting us up by chance or by personal skill?" Iida questioned with another raised hand.

"Isn't this cape magnifique?!" Everyone turned to face Aoyama with raised eyebrows as All Might began shaking in barely controlled rage. Calming himself, the Pro pulled out a couple of folded pieces of paper with the scenario written out on it.

"OKAY, LISTEN UP!" All Might's voice boomed, regaining control from the question asking class. "THIS IS THE SCENARIO! The villains have gotten hold of a powerful bomb and are hiding it on one of the levels in an abandoned building! The heroes' job is to either secure the weapon or capture the villains to win. For the villains to win, they need to protect the weapon or capture the heroes! Time is limited so we'll pick the teams by drawing lots!"

"Isn't there a better way?" Iida asked, not satisfied by that answer.

"Many heroes have to team up with other heroes they may have never worked with before," Izuku answered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "By choosing the teams randomly, it mirrors the real-life scenario of many hero fights."

"Oh, my apologises then sir," The masked, turbo legged teen replied to the response. "Sorry for interrupting."

"No sweat!" All Might turned his back to the students and punched the air excitedly. "LET'S DRAW!"

~0~o~0~

Team A consisted of Shinsou and Uraraka, Team B was Shoji and Todoroki, Team C was made from Mineta and Yaoyorozu. Team D was Iida and Bakugou, Team E was Ashido and Aoyama, Team F was Kouda and Satou, Team G was Jirou and Kaminari with Team H being Asui and Tokoyami. Team I was Hagakure and Ojiro whilst, finally, Team J being Kirishima and Sero. The first fight was A VS D, with team A being the villains and Team D being the heroes.

Hearing that Team A were the villains, Izuku gave a nervous glance in Shinsou's direction, who couldn't be bothered as he was already muttering stuff to Uraraka about what they could do to win. Sighing internally with relief, Izuku's attention drew over to Iida and Bakugou, who were glaring each other down. It was safe to say that those two weren't going to get along.

All Might sent the two teams to their places, bringing everyone else to a control room with multiple viewing windows that showed what was happening in the building. Cleverly, Team A had hid their weapon on Floor 3, knocking out the first or last floor rule which Iida and Bakugou could be possibly splitting up and looking for. Even if they split up and searched a floor each, that meant both heroes would search two empty floors before reaching the third one, and by then time would be up. A nudge to the shoulder brought Izuku out of his thinking as All Might held out an earpiece to him.

"You're a teacher too. I want you to instruct the villains whilst I'll instruct the heroes." All Might winked at his fellow staff member. "It would be easier, I think."

"Right," Izuku sneakily placed the earpiece into his ear without knocking his hood out of place. "I think Uraraka and Shinsou already have a good plan, it's Bakugou and Iida I'm more worried about. Didn't you hear Bakugou's question earlier…?"

"Do not worry, Dekiru." A beaming grin and a thumbs up did nothing to settle Izuku's nerves. "I won't let that happen!"

"Then why am I here again?" The younger hero inquired with a raised eyebrow, sighing when All Might easily ignored his question as the match started.

"TEAM A, TEAM D, YOUR TIME STARTS NOW!" All Might announced loudly, causing some of the students to wince at the pain it brought to their ears.

On screen, Team D entered the building with… excessive force, namely with Bakugou breaking the front door down with an explosion. The explosion shook the building, which alerted Team A on the third floor, who decided to sit and wait for the villains to come and find them, having left little pieces of rubbish along the way for Iida to trip up on if he was running too fast. It was a perfect set up, Team D having next to no communication whilst Team A was waiting silently to attack them. From what Izuku was overhearing, the two were also planning to have Uraraka float high about the heroes and drop down on them, using the capture tape effectively in a sneak/surprise attack.

Honestly, in his mind, Izuku could see no way of Team D winning, unless Bakugou really did try and blow the place to smithereens.

"Wow, looks like the heroes aren't getting on well," Kirishima voiced the thoughts that Izuku hid internally. "Guess that's a free win for Team A. Not surprising since Bakugou acts more like a villain than a hero."

"Team A already has the strategic advantage," Yaoyorozu commented. "They have used their brains to plan in advance of their opponents actions by scattering objects that a fast runner could miss. The only problem is Bakugou's powerful, yet destructive Quirk."

"Hey, Dekiru?" Kaminari spoke up, turning all attention on the other Pro, who no one had really noticed that much considering All Might was teaching them. "Who do you think will win?" With all eyes on him, Izuku thought calmly before coming up with a reasonable answer.

"Personally, I think Team A will win. Uraraka's Quirk can easily lift the weapon out of Team D's grasp and can be used to get the jump on them. Whilst Shinsou's Quirk is highly destructive to his body, he has a smart enough mind to come up with a sound strategy and implement it. Iida is quite smart as well, and his Quirk can easily help with the search for the weapon, but that speed could cause him to miss something, which could lead to his dowfall. And then there's Bakugou…" Izuku took a deep breath and sighed. "Bakugou is already acting out of the terms of a hero, not taking help and throwing himself head first into a dangerous situation without thinking of the consequences. He is smart, and knows his Quirk inside and out without fail, but his need to be the best outweighs the practical need for teamwork. He might have a powerful Quirk, but in the field, some Quirks are useless in certain situations.

A lack of a powerful or even a lack of a Quirk at all doesn't make a hero useless. In fact, from my experience, it brings out the best in people, it strives them to do better. With Bakugou, he's been lucky in the fact he's always been blessed with a Quirk like his, and he's become too egotistical from the idea that he's the only good one around. Coming from a nowhere school with a lack of good Quirk users can do that, but he needs to realise Yuuei is made of the best students in Japan, he's not the big fish in a small pond anymore. At least, that's what I think anyway." No one said anything after that, until the video links shook again as Bakugou seemed to yell at his teammate and almost blast him with a mini explosion.

"Jeez! That guy's gonna kill Iida if he's not careful!" Ashido blinked a few times before a look of puzzlement formed on her face. "Are we sure Bakugou's on the hero team with Iida and not an extra villain with Team A?"

"It's like Dekiru said, his ego's the biggest problem." Kaminari responded, quite confused himself. "He won't except help, I'm guessing."

"And he never has…" Izuku whispered to himself, remembering the day on the log bridge, the day before the bullying got even worse. The day when someone showed Bakugou that he was just as vunerable as everyone else was. Looking back, Izuku wouldn't change that day for the world, he just wish something more had come out of it other than a burned arm and buckets full of tears.

The five-minute mark had passed, and Bakugou was getting angrier by the minute. Obviously Shinsou's attempts to save him from the sludge villain still at the forefront of his mind. He wanted to defeat the person who had made him feel weak in front of everyone, he wanted to destroy them in an inferno of rage. From the first floor, he was swearing, shouting a loud range of curses so that the villains could hear him. Maybe, Bakugou's own plan was to anger one of them out of hiding to fight them, and it was working. Shinsou was getting visibly angry, and Izuku knew why. Being born with a Quirk that people look down on is horrible, being born Quirkless is worse.

Having been teased for an amazing, yet villainous like Quirk for almost all of his life, Bakugou's words would hit Shinsou harder than it ever would to the positive, happy go lucky Uraraka, who was trying to calm him down in their hidden, enclosed room. Iida, on the fifth floor, was unaware that such an action was going on as Bakugou had cut all communication with him. If Iida did know what was happening, he would be quick to scold his fellow classmate.

Five more minutes passed with nothing happening except Bakugou's rage fuelled speeches lasting longer than ever, and by now, Shinsou was shaking in anger, not even listening to Uraraka's words. This was something they hadn't accounted for. Unlike Izuku, who would often ignore his bully's words since he had heard them a million times before, Shinsou had taken the words told to him to heart and was mad that someone born with a naturally heroic Quirk could be so selfish and arrogant. It was heart wrenching to watch, and the student's comments in the back weren't helping matters much on Izuku's end as flashbacks of Bakugou's bullying flashed through his mind. Pain surged up his limbs as he remembered the burns, the threats, the comments and…

He took a deep breath…

He wasn't that worthless kid anymore, he was a Quirkless Pro Hero! He was no longer a Deku, he was Dekiru and he could do anything he put his mind to. He could…

"It looks like Shinsou's on the move, I wonder what he's up to…" Ojiro muttered from behind, loud enough for Izuku to hear him.

Oh no.

Uraraka had been left with the weapon, but the two were still keeping contact at all times, and with it, Izuku knew exactly what Shinsou was doing, he was going to try and capture Bakugou. Of course, going one floor down and yelling out to the hot-headed Explosion user wasn't the hard part but, considering the only Quirk he had ever shown was One For All, Shinsou couldn't use his other Quirk in front of the class, which meant he had to do this Quirkless. Not the best experience, as Izuku knew all too well. Since Bakugou was close to Shinsou, he could easily pick up the shouting 'hero's' words.

"How… How can you say things like that with a blessed life?" Shinsou stared at the ground, gritting his teeth together in frustration. "You have no idea what its like having a Quirk that can hurt you, or having a Quirk that paints you as a villain, or a Quirk that makes you useless in a heroic society or having no Quirk at all. If you did, then maybe you wouldn't be such a douchebag!"

"What… the FUCK… did YOU… call ME?!" Sparks flew wildly from Bakugou's palms, his rage seething past the point of no return within seconds.

"A douchebag!" Shinsou snarled as the visible pulsing veins of One For All began to rip his sleeve to shreds. "People like you make me sick. You just want money, fame, YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT BEING A HERO TRULY IS! You will never be better than All Might with that attitude, you'll never be a Pro Hero with that attitude."

"I don't need YOU to fucking tell me what I fucking can or can't be!" Another hand raised itself towards the pin on his grenade attachment to his hero outfit. "I WILL beat All Might, whether Shit-stains like you get in my way or not. I WILL BE THE GREATEST HERO, AND FUCK YOU FOR SAYING OTHERWISE!" The walls around them cracked with power, causing the students behind the two members of staff to gasp with horror. One For All had powered up fully on Shinsou's arm, Bakugou was seconds away from pulling the pin and releasing a deadly blast.

"They're going to kill each other!"

"Oh no, I can't watch!"

"All Might, sir, you have to end this!" It was then, Izuku butted in, hoping to get an unmoving All Might back into action.

"All Might, stop them!" Izuku cried, before pressing his own earpiece down. "Shinsou, listen to me, DO NOT use it! You could kill yourself and your fellow student!" He waited silently for a response, praying that Shinsou wasn't as damn reckless as his mentor. Sadly enough, the response he was given confirmed his suspicions.

"Sorry, sir, but I have to…"

That was when all hell broke loose.


	5. Results and Resolutions

**This is insane, thank you all ever so much for the support I'm getting on this fic. I can't believe it.**

 **Anyway, straight onto the reviews. (Don't wanna waste your time)**

 **Emrys Akayuki: Well, in my story, they are, at least for now. I want to differentiate Shinsou from All Might so the showing of the veins brings belief that they might have different Quirks. It helps with the cover up.**

 **Advait2003: Aww, thank you!**

 **Hawkright-01121999: Actually, it's one mallet and two retractable metal sticks, but Izuku with a stun gun? I will be thinking about it. Thanks so much for the idea and the review!**

 **GM10: No, Kacchan let his mouth run and pissed off our cat boi. It's Kacchan's fault. You'll see what happens this time around.**

 **Lightningblade49: You'd be right and the scolding is next chapter. With Shinsou in bed unconcious, it wouldn't be fair if they both didn't get scolded together, now would it?**

 **You Can Guest: Yep! I wanna make some differences to canon, some more major than others, whilst following some basic plotlines. Wait till you see the USJ arc!**

 **Gokku the Carrot: Aww, thanks!**

 **FriendOfRogue123: Really? Wow, I am honoured! Thank you, and I am glad you like this.**

 **JirachiAtSundown: If you heard somebody slur off useless Quirks who has an amazing one when your original one was considered villainous, I'd be pissed off enough to take Kacchan on anyday. Took it from Season 1, DUBBED. Yeah, we are on different planets. A ha ha ha ha. Thank you, glad you liked it.**

 **KobeNiku: This review made my day when I read it, it really did. Thank you ever so much for taking the time to write this as I was speechless when i found it. It's reviews like these that make me proud to write fanfiction for you guys, and it drives my motivation to write future chapters. Your kind words really mean a lot to me and I thank you ever so much for writing this. I am honoured you enjoy the story thus far and hope you enjoy what I have in store for this story.**

 **Nathaniabp: You are already signed up the moment you read the first chapter. Welcome to Quirkless Hero world, and we hope you enjoy your stay!**

 **maxridelover: Thank you! :3**

 **Thank you ever so much for reading and I hope you enjoy Chapter 5**

* * *

Results and Resolutions

Suddenly, the screens went down, the moment of impact between the two enraged students flickered from view. Whilst the students were unaware of what was happening, the two teachers could still hear almost everything from the devices in their ears and what they could hear was not pretty. Both of the responding students, Iida and Uraraka, were screaming out of pure fear for their lives. The building's foundations were cracking under the pressure of the colliding attacks. Moments passed without the power of forces giving up. But it was then Izuku learnt that silence was not an ally. It was the worst enemy he could ever face.

Shinsou wasn't replying to messages, and, from the looks of All Might's more relieved expression, Bakugou was breathing. That meant that there could be one casualty inside. With the teachers and most available help a while away from what could end up being a fatality, Izuku only had a few seconds to plan and react. Since the number one hero was immediately calling out Recovery Girl, that left immediate aid to the students inside. Luckily, the ear communicators could connect to the other lines with a quick press of the button.

"Iida, Uraraka, can you two hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you sir."

"I can hear you…"

"Good, now I want you two to listen to me," Izuku took a deep breath and began to ramble. "I want you both to head to the second floor and get Bakugou and Shinsou out of there. The building is unstable and could collapse at any moment. Once outside, I want whomever is able to begin first aid on both of them. All Might has called Recovery Girl, who is sending stretchers over but on sight first aid may be necessary. We're heading there right now; the exercise is over. Got it?"

Two affirmative calls of "Got it!" followed and Izuku pulled his earpiece out, staring over at All Might who had done the same thing.

"Alright, all of you are responsible teenagers," All Might glanced over the class nervously, hiding his internal feelings with a beaming smile. "We're leaving you here to solve the current situation, so no touching anything…"

"Whilst we're out, Yaoyorozu is in charge," Izuku announced, sharing a nod with the respective, rule abiding student. "She will tell us if any one of you act up whilst we're gone so if you do…" Malice glared from his grin, causing half of the class to reduce to shivering messes. "Okay, good, glad to know we understand each other. Come on, let's go!" He grabbed All Might's arm and dragged him out of the control room and to the front of Building 1, where the students were standing outside, all but one.

Uraraka and Iida were staring worriedly down at the stretcher, which had just arrived with two robots carrying it, where Shinsou lay unconscious. His right arm was a blobby mess of purple from the power of One For All, his left was burnt severely so that the skin had turned bright red. Meanwhile, Bakugou stood a few feet away, staring at the ground intensely without a scratch on his body. In the end, it seems as if Shinsou couldn't build up the resolve to attack Bakugou, and instead channelled his punch into the ground, destroying parts of the foundation. Not that that was the best way to channel out unimaginable power, but it worked in the end. The two heroes, and three students watched as the bots bickered amongst themselves whilst carrying their precious cargo to the infirmary to be mended back into health.

Once the injured had been carried away, everyone returned to the control room, to find that no one had moved an inch since the two teachers had left. That meant it was time for the evaluation.

"Even though the match never officially ended, the team that would have won was Team A, the villains would have won the match due to the time it was taking the heroes to find the bombs location and the great teamwork between the two villains," All Might began, coughing lightly to hide the slight pride that was close to showing. "However, the MVP of this match up is, Uraraka. Can anyone tell me why?"

"Sir, I can explain," Yaoyorozu raised her hand up to take the question, before launching head first into a long eplanation. "Iida and Bakugou's teamwork was doomed to fail from the start. Splitting up to search the floors was clever, but with no communication and the fact it was a forced tactic, neither of them would have been able to take on the villains with a weapon of that scale at risk. Bakugou also acted rather villainous in this match, thus meaning that he would naturally not be a suitable candidate for the title of MVP."

"Shinsou, whilst having come up with the idea of hiding on the third floor, lost his cool and went to confront the hero by himself. Whilst that was villainous of him to do so, it cost him his arms and the building almost coming down to do so. Although, his actions were of no villainous intent and he restricted himself from punching Bakugou with his Quirk, something a true villain wouldn't think twice about doing."

"Uraraka stayed with the weapon and followed the plan to a t, although her words nor actions screamed villain, many villains are smart enough to remain quiet if they are hiding with something as valuable as weaponry or stolen goods, for example. For those reasons, she was the only one capable of ending up as the MVP of the match…" Silence was met by her words. The class just stared until she turned to All Might for a verbal confirmation of her observations. "Am I right?"

"Well, yes!" All Might stumbled, still shocked by her incredibly wordy deduction. "I was just thinking the same thing! Good job!"

'No you weren't,' Izuku thought with an inward awkward laugh. 'You were just in awe of her like everyone else. Although, I can see why. She must be talented to have gotten in via recommendation.'

"Anyway, onto the next teams! Team B will be the heroes, and Team I will be the villains." The number one Pro Hero announced, "Take what you have learnt from the last exercise and use it to your advantage."

"YES SIR!"

~0~o~0~

Team B vs Team I was a one-sided match from the start. Once Todoroki had covered the entire building in ice, coupled with the Dupli Arms Quirk Shouji used to sniff them out, the villains were busted. It only took three minutes for the match to be over, and soon enough, everyone was back in the control room with easy knowledge of who the MVP was of that 'fight'.

"Well, yes," All Might wanted to groan as all the students he asked had only explained Todoroki's win as "His Quirk froze the others in place". Obviously, Yaoyorozu wanted to answer, but was refused as she had answered perfectly last time and Iida – the next smartest kid in class – didn't seem to want to say anything. Sensing high levels of stress in the hero beside him, Izuku decided to answer the question for him. "Does anyone else have an answer?"

"Todoroki minimalised the risk of starting a fight indoors, thus restricting damage to the surroundings and any civilians in the area. In real life, a villain may have a fire or heat Quirk that melts the ice from their legs, but his opponents were unlucky. Even though Shouji seemingly didn't do much, he told Todoroki enough to allow him to calculate how much ice and how thick an ice he needed to produce. Safe to say, they worked effectively as a team, just like the pros do in real life."

"Whilst Ojiro and Hagakure had no time to react, their plan was also effective if Todoroki didn't use his ice powers. If Hagakure had remained silent and stealthy, she could have captured both heroes with Ojiro as the back up in case anyone slipped past her. The two would have done well had they not been frozen to the ground, however, I would believe that one whack of a tail would have broken the ice around Ojiro's legs, thus freeing him to free his partner and take on their opponents but the past is behind us now, right?" Heads were turning from him to Yaoyorozu, some minds turning to long lost sibling conspiracy theories to explain why they both could explain things in such a similar manner.

"Well said, my co-worker, well said… and exactly what I would have said, given half the chance." Once again, that was a bit of a lie. Whilst All Might did now of Dekiru's analytical capabilities, he didn't know the true extent of the boy's knowledge. And, to be honest, it did scare him a bit. "Onto the next match, and I want you all to pay close attention to your opponents from now on, okay?"

"Yes sir!"

The rest of the matches passed by relatively quickly, with each team improving on what the team before them didn't with some help from their teachers. Throughout everything, Izuku noticed that Bakugou was gritting his teeth, staring at the floor as if something was stuck on it and his eyes were lasers that were burning that thing off of it. He realised that loss to Shinsou meant something, especially since that purple haired guy saved his life from the sludge villain in the months before the new school year. That same event caused All Might to give One For All to Shinsou. There was a reason as to why Bakugou was angry, what was it that he used to say… oh yeah;

"I'm not going to be some damsel in some other person's origin story. If anything, Deku, I'm gonna save your weak ass from danger. You'll be begging me to save you, not the other way around."

The exact thing he said wasn't going to happen did happen, and Bakugou hated Shinsou for it. That hatred wasn't as bad as the hatred between the two of them as children, but it was enough for Bakugou to be affected by the loss to a now hospitalised wannabe hero who would sail to glory off of his weakest moment. That was typical of Bakugou, it was typical of Kacchan.

Turning attention away from Bakugou, most of the matches went without a hitch. All except for two. The first was when the team of Yaoyorozu and Mineta were the villains. Mineta was caught staring rather lewdly at Yaoyorozu who, after ten catches of him staring, decided to give him a piece of her own mind and knocked him out, dumping him into a corner until the exercise was over. The other was now simply known as the 'Aoyama incident' where Aoyama refused to continue since his partner Ashido accidently splashed some of her acid onto his sparkly cape. His dramatic refusal, and automatic win to the hero team, landed him with the nickname 'Drama Queen' amongst his peers.

Since All Might's hero form timer was ticking out, he had left Izuku to end up the lesson which, with hidden fear in his voice, he was managing to do.

"Today was not about winning or losing, it was about testing you to see how you would react in a situation similar to the one you all were placed in. Some of you have deadly Quirks, and using them against fellow humans is a risky procedure." He explained, making sure he had made eye contact with every member of the class at least once. "With some exceptions, most of you will have never used your Quirk on another person before. This will become more natural as time goes on. Also, if you have any problems with your Quirk or on how to train it, come and see me in my office or book an appointment. I know this has been said before but I am here for a reason, alright?" Eighteen nods followed suit. "Remember, if you need help, speak to me or one of your teachers. That's all for today's class."

As the students went off to the changing rooms, Izuku's thoughts turned to a certain muscular hero that he needed to chew out at. All Might wasn't kidding when he said these kids could have killed each other.

~0~o~0~

It turned out, Recovery Girl was already happily on the 'scolding All Might' bandwagon when Izuku showed up at the infirmary. Toshinori had powered down from the strong hero of truth and justice, but there was still the flash of strength in his eyes. Because of that, Izuku deemed him healthy enough to receive a light tap to the head from a metal made rod used to bash people's faces in.

"Oww!" Toshinori turned around angrily, raising an eyebrow at the younger hero. "What the heck was that for?"

"That, was for not stopping the match earlier," The fifteen-year-old sighed and shook his head, not understanding why the blond had a hard time of realising his stupidity and thus, need for an effective whack to the head. He was sure he had a frying pan somewhere too, if his mallet wasn't enough to send All Might running for the hills. "I thought you were joking when you said you needed me to be the voice of reason. But, apparently, that reasoning wasn't enough. Both yourself and a student went against sanity just to prove a point."

"Yes, and look at the state this poor boy is in," Recovery Girl glanced over her patient's unconscious form and tutted. "I know he's your successor and all, but do you really have to dote on him like this. Such actions could end up with him being critically injured, or worse. He won't have me to take care of him if One For All starts acting up with his punches and kicks, or whatever."

"Firstly, he's only started using that power," Toshinori spoke in a barely restrained whisper, leaning forwards with a finger to his lips. "And secondly, can you please not blabber loudly about the truth behind One For All when anyone outside and their mothers can hear you?!"

"Mr natural born hero, Mr Symbol of Peace," Recovery Girl shook her head, with her nose pointed towards the sky as if she was disgusted by something. "Do you really need to be the pillar of protection our world rests upon, and you're putting this on that poor boy? He doesn't even know the full extent of his original Quirk yet."

"One For All is an unfathomable Quirk, its users are the protectors, and only a few people can know about it," The shrunken man sighed, taking a seat as his arms hunched over his torso. "Whilst the Yuuei faculty and a few Pro Heroes know the extent of my injuries, only a select handful of people know the truth about One For All. That handful is the Principal, you, Shinsou, a close friend of mine, Gran Torino and Young Midoriya here. In the wrong hands, One For All could be a powerful weapon against humanity, one no hero can ever prepare for."

"Which is why you should have followed the plan I gave you for training someone up in ten months!" Another whack of the stick, followed by another loud indignant cry of slight pain, was deemed necessary from a slightly angry Izuku. "You told me everything about your Quirk and how it worked on previous users. It would have been nice if you had listened to me but noooo! No one trusts the Quirkless kid. I analyse Quirks and plan around them for a reason you know. I can't just punch my problems away in one hit like you can, Toshinori-san."

"I should have trusted you more then, but I really wanted to train him myself," Toshinori admitted, looking up sheepishly at the other two heroes in front of him. "The gift of One For All continues with the training of the previous user. Just like my mentor was the last user before me, I wanted to be the same for young Shinsou but…"

"But he's not you, Toshinori." Recovery Girl finished his sentence for him. "You were already built for One For All before she passed it down, but Shinsou isn't ready yet. Soon, yes, he may be the perfect vessel for the power, but for now he is fragile and by that I mean, I don't expect him in my office every or every other day of the week because of his Quirk. Soon, I'll stop healing him for his own good. These scenarios have rules and codes of conduct, the real world doesn't. He can't let his emotional state or his recklessness get the better of him."

"For someone who has spent their life being told their Quirk was made for a villain, finally having something that can be deemed as heroic means the world to Shinsou," Izuku added, crossing his arms over in thought. "So much so that he isn't thinking about the consequences. Toshinori-san, you really need to work on this with him. I spent years training so someone like me, a Quirkless person, could become a hero. Shinsou doesn't have years, he has months until the hero apprenticeships happen, if Nedzu does decide to include first years into the choices. Maybe Gran Torino might see the good in him depending on the Sports Festival, but it may be too late by then.

"You're both right, as per usual," Toshinori glanced at the two of them, both of whom were giving him stern stares back. This was a serious matter that needed to be sorted as soon as possible. "Midoriya, can you give Shinsou a consultation on Monday? I'll talk to him this weekend about it, but I want to get started right away."

"I'm free for the rest of the year right now," Izuku chuckled, finally regaining his smile after today's events. "Sure, just talk to Shinsou and I'll book him in after school on Monday, okay?"

"That's great," Toshinori smiled back. "Thank you."

"That's all well and good boys but," Recovery Girl's lips were contorted into a sickly-sweet grin. "I have a patient that needs to recover and you two are becoming rather loud so, are you going to leave or do I have to forcibly kick you out myself?"

"No need for that ma'am!" Without a warning, Izuku and Toshinori dashed quietly out into the corridor, scared for their lives if they stayed for a moment longer. Recovery Girl was a truly terrifying hero, for one whose Quirk specialised in healing.


	6. From Light to Darkness

The weekend had passed relatively quickly in Izuku's eyes as his time was taken up between planning for the counselling session on Monday and his usual hero work. Before he knew it, it was Monday morning and he was sat in his office, finishing off the first-year files with the goal being to start on the second years' tomorrow. From that conversation, re-drafting and altering his original plans in a bid to get them perfect for Shinsou now after already having months of training was Izuku's ultimate goal. From what he could tell, Shinsou already having a Quirk could be a major turning point in the way the counselling session would be held.

From what Izuku already knew about Quirks, users view their powers as extensions of their bodies, as additional parts of themselves, which is why most people used them accordingly. Bakugou was a good example, since he knew exactly how much power and energy he had to put into his blasts depending on the situation he was in. In Shinsou's case, it was the same with his brainwashing Quirk. Shinsou could easily control anyone who spoke to him, it was like second nature to the teen. However, Izuku observed that Shinsou didn't consider this with One For All.

What the purple haired teen was doing was forcing all of the power in one area, like an on or off switch. Those smashes destroyed his bones as the power output was too much for his limbs to handle. Like All Might had said, at most, Shinsou could call upon 5% of his power safely right now. That, was being thrown out of the window and 100% was being forcibly pushed through his veins and out through his fingers, legs and fists, which couldn't withstand the power at the moment. Maybe the was the way to go, instead of forcing more training in, having Shinsou focus on the more mental side of One For All may help him control his power quicker than normal.

It was getting late – the sun was beginning to set – when Izuku heard the door to his office cautiously open as his mind was spinning with these thoughts. He looked up, surprised to find out that All Might was joining in on this session with Shinsou, whose bags were a shade lighter than usual.

"Afternoon, Dekiru, thank you for fitting us in." All Might, in his bony skeleton of a man form, smiled graciously as the two took seats in front of his desk, wincing at the uncomfortable shifting that was coming from his successor.

"No problem at all, All Might," Even though he wasn't in his hero form, Izuku refrained from calling All Might Toshinori, for the one reason that Shinsou had no idea what his mentor's true name was. "How are your arms, Shinsou?" The student blinked for a second, before sheepishly responding.

"They're fine now, thanks for asking." Shinsou directed his attention to his feet, an action that caused Izuku to share a sympathetic look with Toshinori over. He must have still felt guilty for his actions during the training exercise on Friday.

"Please, don't push yourself down the one-way road to guilt tripping any more than you already have," Izuku told the boy that was around his age. "If anyone is to blame it's this man for not realising that you two could have killed each other if you weren't careful. You should have stopped the exercise, All Might, the moment I told you to end it!"

"But, I was trying to…" Toshinori was interrupted by a gloved hand to the face from the Pro that was leaning over his desk with a glare flashing in his eyes.  
"Nope, don't want to hear it, we aren't here to talk about that today," Shinsou watched as Dekiru sat back down and opened a file with his name on it. "We're here to try and solve the issue behind your successor's constant breaking of his bones due to One For All. And I think I may have an answer for that."

"You do?!" Both mentor and successor exclaimed at the same time, calming down after a steely stare from the hero behind the desk.

"Shinsou, how would you describe it feels like using your birth Quirk, your Brainwashing Quirk?" Izuku asked casually, smirking behind his mask at the raised eyebrow on the student's face.

"Well, I don't really think about it much…" Shinsou replied anyway, humouring the Quirk Counsellor for a bit. "I get someone to speak, I stare at them and feel a pulse from my brain, and then they do what I want them to do."

"I see," The Quirkless hero smiled, the response was the one he was betting on hearing. "So, you don't have to force yourself into using your Quirk? Your Quirk is just a part of you, like a muscle or a joint?" With a nod as his answer, and a very confused Toshinori sharing a glance with an equally confused Shinsou, Izuku continued. "Right then, why aren't you doing the same for One For All?"

"Huh?"

"From what I've seen, the way you handle One For All is similar to a switch, it's either off or on in one area of your body, or maybe two or three areas at one… but never all over," Izuku got out of his chair and walked around his desk, his visitors followed his movements with their heads until he was leaning against the edge of the wooden surface. "All Might doesn't just summon One For All in one area, the power is surging through his body constantly day and night so he can easily use it at 100% at any one moment in time… when he's in his beefy tough guy form."

"Hey!" Toshinori _pouted_ whilst Shinsou sniggered at his mentor's slight torment.

"I mean it respectfully. It's that form that has been the Symbol of Peace for decades," Dekiru nodded in All Might's direction, who puffed out his chest proudly in response. "That form is a result of using One For All throughout his body consistently. For you, Shinsou, you're doing what a five-year-old thinks happens when someone isn't using their Quirk. You're treating it like something that has a switch, that needs to be forced out. So, I have to ask, what do you think of One For All as a Quirk?"

Flustered, Shinsou looked at All Might, who gave him a grin and a thumbs up, before replying. "I think it's a gift, a powerful Quirk that I can use to become a hero, a Quirk that won't be judged by others because strength Quirks aren't seen as villainous. It's flashy and strong… and I feel so… so heroic using it, I feel like I can do anything. Which is why I get so annoyed when I keep on hurting myself. I want to control this Quirk, so I can use it to become the hero I always wanted to be, but I can't be a hero when I break an arm to pieces when I use it."

"And because it's a gift, you aren't treating the Quirk as if it's yours," The purple haired student stared at the pro in front of him. Izuku tried to show compassion through his eyes alone, as the mouth guard covered up his warm smile. "Shinsou, you own One For All now, it's your Quirk. You need to start thinking of it as such. Repeat after me, it's not a gift, it's my power."

"It's not a gift…" Shinsou stumbled with his words, struggling to believe what he was saying. "It's my power."

"Like you mean it, Shinsou." Izuku yawned, noticing the lack of conviction in his words.

"It's not a gift, it's my power."

"Louder!"

"IT'S NOT A GIFT, IT'S MY POWER!" Toshinori blinked at his successor, who yelled the words from the top of his lungs which caused him to pant for air afterwards. He also noticed Midoriya's face light up behind his mask and guard.

"Okay, I believed that one," Izuku chuckled and placed a hand on Shinsou's shoulder. "Now act upon it. If One For All is truly your power, learn to control it. Don't act as if it's just a gift, okay?" A slow, but convincing head nod was all the confirmation that Izuku needed. He retracted his hand so that he could cheerily wave the two off. "Okay then, that's all I needed to do for today's session. Same time next week then?"

"Next week?" Shinsou asked with furrowed brows.

"Yes, I need to keep an eye on your progress, especially since there's a class trip on Wednesday that you guys are going on," Izuku returned to his seat, jotting some notes on a piece of lined paper to add to the file. "I want to help you become a great hero, Shinsou, so please, let me help you. I know One For All inside and out, thanks to All Might over there. Plus, Recovery Girl will kill us if you end up in her infirmary with horrible injuries again!" Both Pro Heroes were shaking slightly at the scary punishments delved out by the scariest hero alive, something of which Shinsou had never seen personally for himself. Blissfully unaware, the student blinked before he smiled and nodded at the counsellor.

"Thank you for helping me." Shinsou stood up and bowed as All Might mirrored his actions.

"You're welcome," Izuku watched as the successor picked up his bag and left the office. Just as he turned to go back to his work, a hand on his shoulder made him turn back around. "What's the matter, Toshinori-san?"

"I just wanted to thank you, Young Midoriya," Toshinori stared out at the window, tired eyes glinting with the sun's low rays. "I don't think the concept of what One For All really is to Shinsou would have had the same impact coming from me."

"You are right about that, but for the wrong reasons." The fifteen-year-old sighed, but was giving an invisible small smile to his idol. "Maybe, if you had told him, then he would have taken it seriously. But, on the other hand, it might have caused more problems for Shinsou in the future. The way he handles One For All will be completely different to the way you have used it. He can't just copy you." Izuku turned off his computer as he spoke, packing up for the day. "You may be his mentor, but he is not meant to be a miniature copy of you. He has a Quirk he was born with, one he needs to accept if he is ever going to surpass you in terms of power. Once he learns that, then he can truly take your place as the next Symbol of Peace, the true successor to All Might."

"I know that," Toshinori frowned, angry at himself in a way for not realising how hard it would be for Shinsou to learn how to control his new powers. "I should have listened to you in the first place. You know more Quirks and their usages then I have punched villains. I should have followed your plan for a teenaged successor to One For All with an emitter Quirk, but no, I let my pride and my job as the eight user of One For All cloud everything else out. I thought it was my responsibility alone to train the next user, but I have no idea how to teach a class of students, let alone personally tutor one to learn how to use the Quirk I have passed down to them."

"All Might…" Izuku turned his attention to the sunset as well, taking in a deep breath before he spoke again. "Admitting that is the first step in becoming a better mentor. Accepting help from others isn't weak, especially when you're trying to teach another something. We're all human, we can't be perfect at everything, right?"

"Yeah, I should know that better than anyone." Memories of past events, people he couldn't save and villains he couldn't defeat flashed into Toshinori's vision behind closed eyes. He remembered all the times All Might, Symbol of Peace and saviour of humanity against villainy wasn't able to save everyone. It hurt him that he couldn't, but he was only human, after all. There was no way he could save everyone in the world.

"Well then, at least you're working on it now," Izuku lightly punched him in the arm, lowering his mouth guard to show the number 1 hero his warm smile. "And to be honest, when I was little, I was sure you did save everyone. I have watched that video of your debut about 10,000 times over the past decade or so… as far back as I can remember basically. Now I've met the more, well, imperfect side of All Might, I'm glad I don't have that naïve view of you anymore. You're a great person, Toshinori-san, I bet your predecessor would be proud of you."

"She… she…" Toshinori froze, thinking back to Nana Shimura and how they met, her passing on her gift to him, the few brief moments they had together before she died at the hands of All For One. He closed his eyes once again, this time to hide some tears that were close to forming. "Yeah, she would have been proud. At least, I think she would have." He opened his eyes again and grinned at the younger hero. "Thank you for talking to me, Young Midoriya. It's been a pleasure to learn so much."

"Oh…" Toshinori hid a chuckle as the teenager's face lit up with a heated blush. "Well, it's… it's nothing really… I mean, err… err… you're welcome? I guess, I mean, I… errr…"

"Never change kid, never change," Izuku blinked as the man slowly walked out of the office, only to pop his head round once again to wave him goodbye. "See you tomorrow, Young Midoriya!"

"Uh, yeah, see you tomorrow!" He slowly waved back, waiting until Toshinori had disappeared to breathe a sigh of relief. His first session went well and hopefully, the session really made a positive impact on Shinsou.

~0~o~0~

Izuku liked patrolling at night, which was the only time he could fit in thanks to today's schedule. Whilst crime rates were higher in the darkness, it was slightly more peaceful in the areas surrounding the apartment he lived in with his mother. Of course, it was a school night so Inko really didn't want him out for long or too far away from their house. Pulling out his phone, Izuku noticed it was quarter to nine, meaning he would stick around for fifteen minutes before heading home for the day. There hadn't been any trouble so far since he started the shift at five, so maybe tonight was just going to be a really quiet one.

Of course, Izuku Midoriya had to go and jinx himself by thinking such a hopeful and positively silly thought.

Hopping from rooftop to rooftop, he took one last sweeping view at all the alleyways, just in case some idiot decided it was a good idea to start illegal deals this early into the night. Another pro was scheduled to take over this area later as soon as Izuku finished his shift, so a quick check was all that was needed to end the day off. Just as Izuku had thought that he was going to end the day with no incidents at all, a glint of something caught his eye from the shadows of the alleyway he had just passed, that and the crying of a child. He skidded on the rooftop he was on, turning one hundred and eighty degrees so he could run back and jump down, bouncing off the walls in a zig zag so he could make it to the ground safely.

Rushing towards the cries, he saw the glint of steel again, this time flying towards him. Quickly, he threw his weight backwards, twisting as it flew overhead and embedded itself into the concrete wall of the building opposite the alleyway. Loud footsteps echoed around the enclosed space as Izuku took a defensive stance, right before he froze at the sight of the person behind the knife throwing.

Of all the people he had to run into whilst on patrol, it had to be the Hero Killer Stain.

Stain was becoming notorious in the world of villains, having killed at least ten heroes already from around Japan because they didn't fit his ideal world of heroes. All of the other victims had been found in quiet locations, mainly alleyways, with not a lot of people around to witness the murders. A shiver of dread ran down Izuku's spine. He had to be careful, otherwise he would end up as victim number eleven.

The hero and the villain stared each other down for a while, as Stain pressed the pause button on his recording device. Once the button was pressed, the crying child's voice disappeared revealing the true nature behind this. It was a trap, a trap to lure a hero in to slaughter. Stain pulled a Katana out of its seath whilst Izuku elongated one of his staffs, if he had to fight for his life then so be it. Assessing the alleyway revealed that there was no one else around, injured or otherwise, so he didn't have to worry about hurting anyone else with his defensive actions.

"So, you're the new kid on the block, the hero of the minority?" Stain spoke first, shocking Izuku by his blunt tone. Those who had survived the Hero Killer had told the police he was driven by the thurst of his ideals, blinded by the only method of bringing those ideals to life. Fake heroes must be purged from society, the survivors had repeated fearfully, only those with pure intents shall live. "I've heard a lot about you."

"The same can be said for you too." Izuku tried to calm his nerves, shaking may cause a slip up in his defence, something he cannot afford to do with what was at stake.

"You confuse me, I don't know where you fit into the ideal world," Stain twirled the blade in his hand, looking down at it absentmindedly. "Are you truly trying to help those in need? Or are you using your lack of a Quirk to get the attention of the cameras, to earn more money? Are you a true hero or not? It has been bugging me recently, but you immediately jumped to the rescue upon hearing the cry without hesitation, so there must be something in you that makes you better than those other fakes."

"I heard the crying voice of someone in need of help," Izuku steadied his hand, staring down his opponent with as much strength as he could muster. "Whether they wanted me or not, I would do anything in my power to help them, even if it means putting myself in danger so they can escape." He smiled behind his mouth guard. "Meddling when not needed, is the essence of being a true hero, and I'm known for meddling where I'm not wanted."

Stain's eyes flashed, a horrifying grin formed on his face. "Maybe, just maybe you deserve to live. A hero like yourself, about as close to death as humanely possible, will rarely stand their ground and fight."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm ready to then." Both men changed positions, ready to charge into battle.

"Ha, I see, very well then," Stain smirked before he suddenly rushed towards Izuku, blade poised to kill. "Give me everything you've got, Dekiru!"

* * *

 **I'M BACK BABY, WRITER'S BLOCK AIN'T GONNA HOLD ME DOWN FOR LONG!**

 **Holy crap, thank you ever so much for supporting this story. Not even chapter 6 and at 542 follows. You guys are seriously awesome, and it's thanks to you I burst through that block to write this chapter. Truly, I thank you. And, thanks to a suggestion, I decided to move my notes, and review answers, to the end of the chapter, so you guys don't have to read it unless you want to see a reply to you review. Ain't using PM to save my life, no way, no how. Anyway, answers!**

 **Lightningblade49: I have a feeling they will in the future, they just are so similarly minded!**

 **ARSLOTHES: I may not pair Izuku with anyone for now, it is First Year after all, I still have two more class years to go with this.**

 **Drakolf: Don't worry about that, this chapter tells the canon to go and fuck itself. Thanks for the suggestions and you didn't sound rude to me, in fact, you gave constructive criticism in a polite and well mannered tone. It's only ever been one person, and because of that, I actually ignored them a bit since they were kinda a jerk about it. Thank you so much for your long and kind review, I do this for fun and because I love the My Hero Academia series, and for you guys too!**

 **maxridelover: Thank you.**

 **TheInfiniteweeaboo: I may do, if I feel like a moment like that is needed. After today's chapter, it may not be needed at all and yes, I have continued. Writer's block is a bitch to get over.**

 **MIKE202303: Thanks a lot, glad you like it.**

 **verified sanctuary: Good point. It mainly was because of the kind of hero Izuku was, in a year, already highly popular with a good sucess rate and an incredibly high lack of damage at any of his scenes. That, coupled with the fact he can take on any Quirk would make for a good teacher for future heroes. Plus, Izuku was homeschooled and has already skipped a lot to take his High School exams, they didn't know he was a kid until they asked him to join them. Why teach a Pro Hero how to do the job they are already doing well?**

 **FriendOfRogue123: Fangirling over this? Wow, thank you.**

 **Darkness in shadowland: Aww, thanks.**

 **Penguin-chin: I'm glad you like it! Shinsou really deserves to have a nice life, doesn't he?**

 **BloomOutOfSeason: I just had to do it, that reference was just there to be made! Plus being British means you always have to do the voice!**

 **IcyHeart12: Here's chapter 6. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Guest: Hmmm what?**

 **Guest: I don't trust the PM system but I made a compromise. Now you can leave after the writing is over.**

 **RainyDayReader116: No problem, thanks for reading!**

 **Altiria-Aty: That's today's chapter, and yes, Inko is awesome in this and I'm glad you like my portrayal of Izuku. All Might was never ready for teaching, was he?**

 **That said and done, thank you ever so much for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. As the Blood Runs Dry

**I'm so sorry for the wait but Chapter 7 of Dekiru is here!**

 **Holy crap, over 1000 alerts?! safoweorgbwro I can't believe it!**

 **Anyway, warning: Blood and violence feature in this chapter so warning out there. It's not pretty!**

 **Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S. And yes, I am continuing. I'm the type of author who has writer's block A LOT! Sorry in advance!**

* * *

Izuku leapt to the side, using his staffs to keep the katana's sharp edge away from him. Due to the survivors, he knew exactly how the Hero Killer worked and had analysed the man just in case they ever crossed paths. From what he knew, the blades were used to draw blood, which was most likely due to his Quirk that paralysed if blood was ingested. If he was going to live through this encounter, he had to be alert and not allow himself to get cut. He couldn't, he just had to bide his time. His mother would realise something would be wrong when he doesn't make dinner and call other heroes to help. At least, that's what he hoped would happen.

Another blade swiped from the left, only managing to snag the hood of his costume rather than cause any physical damage. That was a close one, almost too close. Another swing like that and it could all be over, with his body on the floor.

' _Hold it together, hold it together, hold it together…'_ Izuku repeated the mental mantra in his mind continuously, however, it was quite hard to do so when a killing maniac was watching his every move and trying to outsmart him. Unfortunately for Stain, Izuku was doing the exact same thing. _'Look for an opening, look for an opening… ah ha!'_ Using a staff to catapult himself over Stain's head, he quickly turned, grabbing the handle of his mallet. He pulled it out of hits handle and used momentum to send it flying down towards the villain. Stain suddenly backflipped out of the way of incoming danger, deciding to create a no man's land in between them, instead of using that chance to get a solid slice in.

"You already show more promise than the other fakes I've met," Surprisingly, the Hero Killer crouched down, weapons re-sheathed. It was a sign of a small truce, one Izuku was wise enough to realise. He too returned his equipment to their proper places, but still remained in a cautious pose. "I want to ask some questions."

"What kind?" From survivor accounts Stain had never asked them to talk, instead he continuously hit them until they made a mistake and monologued about how their death would help cleanse the society of heroics. That monologue was one of the reasons why a few heroes had survived the attempted culling, that and they were in an area that was heavily populated with people who could find their injured forms easily. Izuku wasn't so lucky in that department.

"Obvious ones," Stain's eyes narrowed, unhappy with the supposedly stupid question he had been given. For Izuku, it was a perfectly normal question to ask when a killer suddenly stopped trying to kill you for a random Ted talk or something. "Why did you become a hero?"

"Well…" Out of the corner of his vision, Izuku noticed a glint of something heading in his direction. He moved out of the way of the incoming knife, but the next two weren't so easy to dodge. The blades sliced through his mask and mouth guard, both items dropping to the ground as they could no longer remain attached to Izuku's face. Quickly, he raised a hand to check for any bleeding. Somehow – he seemed to have luck on his side tonight – there was none. "You could at least let me start talking before you start the fight again!"

Without his mouth guard, Izuku didn't have access to the voice changer installed inside it. Because he didn't have access to the voice changer, Izuku didn't sound like an older version of himself. In short, Stain now knew he was fighting a kid and not an adult.

The Hero Killer stood up straight, putting his spare throwing knifes away. "I don't fight children. You'd better run along cosplayer, or else I might change my mind." Stain thought he was a fake, a child just pretending to be a hero. Deep down, Izuku knew this was his chance to escape a certain fate of death or injury, but…

… He wasn't going to leave Stain's question unanswered.

He WAS Dekiru, and he WOULD live up to his name.

Izuku pulled out his roll of capture tape and threw it like a lasso, ensnaring one of Stain's wrists. It made a statement as well as putting Izuku on the advantage. Children couldn't have access to capture tape, heroes could. He WAS a hero, despite being so young and Stain was underestimating him.

"You know, calling me a cosplayer isn't the best thing to do," Izuku grinned cheekily, lassoing Stain's other wrist with his spare roll. "I'm the real deal alright. What? Can't children be heroes just as much as children can be villains? I'm not THAT young."

"Hmph, you are persistent," Stain tugged against the tape, to which Izuku grabbed hold of it tighter. "Why didn't you lie though? Use my morals to have an excuse to escape. You could have just played along just fine, and you wouldn't be in this mess right now."

"Because that would be going against MY morals!" he, the hero, grunted back. Even if Izuku couldn't win, he wasn't going to allow a murderer to walk free. He wasn't going to allow any more heroes to die from the actions of one individual with a warped sense of bringing forth a better society. "I can't sit by idlily whilst you continue to murder heroes. I may not be strong enough to defeat you, and I know that inside, but there's a reason why my hero name is Dekiru! It means "You can do it!" and right now, I can do it, I can stop you from killing anyone else because I'm here!" Izuku paused, still using all his strength to stop Stain from pulling the capture tape from his hands. "If I'm going to save as many people as I possibly can, I better start by trying to save any future co-workers you have marked in red on your list!"

Stain's smile, his creepy gum showing smile, was growing by the sentence. His eyes lit up with a newfound kindled fire.

"I see, you're a follower of his teachings too!" The Hero Killer was obviously referring to All Might and whilst it was true that Izuku was inspired by All Might as a child, now Izuku knew the man for what he truly was. A human being with flaws and emotions, not just some icon to be placed on a pedestal. All Might was the ideal hero, yes, but what All Might stood for was something that all heroes should learn from. The lack of monetary greed, the lack of fame fighting, that was nice and all, but All Might was a hero whose only purpose was to serve the people and to save as many as he possibly could. Stain saw All Might's actions as the only way to be a true hero, but the other side of things, the job like aspect of heroics contradicted his views slightly. People were putting their lives on the line to make a living, even if they didn't become popular.

Judging heroes based on one person solely wasn't how he should create his killer code. Heroes weren't godlike beings, not like All Might was, they were normal people with desires and needs. They were just licenced by the Government to use their Quirks to stop crime. More heroes garnering the same mentality of All Might may just help change the imbalanced society that ran the world, but killing all heroes that don't fit that mentality would mean a lack of heroes worldwide. Villainy would run amuck and Stain would be left to deal with his actions.

"I used to follow him, I used to want to be like him!" By now, Stain had begun the fight once again, striking down with his blade from above after having jumped into the air. His katana was met with Izuku's two staffs in an X shape, both pushing against each other to stop one overpowering the other. "But now, I'm my own person, my own hero! I want to save people, just like All Might, but I also want to change society. I may be Quirkless, but I'm a hero and I'm not going to let you kill another person!" Pushing forwards, Izuku swiped his staffs to the sides, blowing Stain back which allowed him to regain some breathing space.

"You want to change society?"

"Yes!" Izuku felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Do you know what it's like to be told you're nothing because you don't have a Quirk?! Do you know how it's like knowing that all life has instore for you is an early death and next to no human rights as living beings?!" As he shouted, the two exchanged blows, using their weapons for both offensive and defensive measures. "I couldn't stand it, and as a hero, I want to change it! I want to change the way people see us Quirkless! I want to show other people that Quirkless people can be heroes too! I want to save people with a smile, and for them to feel safe, even if I don't have a Quirk!" Stain managed to gain the upper hand, pushing his blade down until Izuku's staff met his neck. He strained against the weapon, trying to keep it from pushing him down.

"I… see…" Stain was still grinning, but it was even wider than it had been before. "So, you really are a true hero, then, aren't you? I guess I did misjudge you despite your age, Dekiru. You're trying to change society for the better, which means you aren't my enemy. I used to tell the fakers, I'll only let one hero defeat me, kill me, and that hero was All Might…" A long tongue licked over chapped lips "… But now, I'd be more than happy if you killed me tonight!"

"Luckily for you, I don't like killing people," Izuku grunted, managing to even the odds again by using one of his feet to trip up Stain from behind his ankles. "And I never will, not even if they want me dead."

"Well then, it's good you do stick to your morals." Stain rectified his position, staring the young hero down. "But I have more fakes to eradicate from society, and I don't want to be caught just yet. So, I believe I have to stab you."

"For your Quirk, right?" Izuku smirked as Stain's grin finally dropped. "You need the blood of your victims to paralyse them. It last for a set amount of time, which allows you to usually kill them off or let them bleed to death. I've had my theories, it could be linked to the amount of blood indigested, the number of people afflicted or… a person's blood type." Seeing the flinch confirmed Izuku's suspicions. "So, if it's blood type, that means the time limit is different depending on type. And if the amount of time is longest against type B, then that means type O has the shortest time limit, am I right?"

"You're right…" Stain was smiling again, and it was terrifying. "You're pretty smart for a small brat, Dekiru."

"I have to be," Izuku answered back immediately. "In a world where I can't use a Quirk to fight back, I have to figure out the opponent's Quirk and use my own skills to defeat them. It's the basics for me."

"Well then, let's wrap this up," Stain held his katana loosely, twisting it so it caught the light of the moon in various different places along the blade. "I have a date with destiny."

"Oh, you mean jail? I hope you treat them well!" Izuku rushed forwards, choosing the heavy hitting mallet over the staffs. He needed power more than speed now, he needed to end this fight as soon as. His mother would be getting worried, and he didn't know what time it was.

Shockingly, Stain threw his blade into the air, pulling out another one to meet with the mallet. The killer looked up, drawing attention to the blade, which was rotationally falling back to Earth, possibly to land on Izuku...

… It was a trap…

Izuku only just managed to avoid another hidden blade that would have been used to cut his arm, flipping backwards twice through a handstand to get away from it. He was running out of stamina and fast, having not eaten for hours since lunch. There was no way he could last much longer. He had to end this and quickly. Reaching into his belt pouch, he pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it as hard as he could. It hit the ground, sending bellowing cloudy smoke to cover the Hero Killer, who was coughing loudly. Great, he was right where Izuku wanted him to be.

He rushed forwards, jumping to gain height before swinging his mallet down where the Hero Killer's head should be, which resulted in a hit. Izuku landed on the ground, smiling as the smoke cleared to reveal an unconscious Stain. He'd done it, he'd beaten the Hero Killer! Him, a Quirkless Hero who succeeded where Quirked Heroes had failed. A part of him was still on edge but his brain blamed it from the adrenaline from the fight.

Izuku brought his phone out of his pocket and was about to dial the police to come and pick the Hero Killer up when a searing pain burst through his abdomen. His pupils contracted as he looked down, only to be greeted with a bloodstained blade to be sticking out of his gut. He couldn't speak, this wasn't happening, there was no way this was happening…

The blade was pulled out, agonising flares of pain sparked in the area and Izuku fell to the floor, his mobile skidded away from his prone form slightly from his left hand. Blood was pooling beneath him from his wound and his ears felt as if they had been submerged underwater.

How?

HOW?!

"You're still young," Stain wasn't unconscious, he was wide awake with a bulge protruding from his scalp. He'd been faking it, waiting for Izuku to make a rookie mistake. He knew he should have checked if the Hero Killer was truly unconscious. "But, you'll have time to learn from your mistakes." The man licked his blade slowly, almost as if he was savouring the taste. Almost immediately, Izuku felt his limbs lock up, they weren't responding to any mental commands he gave them. Only his eyes and his mouth continued to work for him. "I won't let you die, I would never let a true hero die, I just needed you incapacitated so I could leave. You did well, very well, especially for a hero of your calibre."

"… N-n-no… Please… don't…" Izuku found trouble in speaking, his vision blurring as the blood loss and pain mixed to affect his brain. "… Please don't… kill… anyone… else…"

"Even in this state, you are still thinking of others above yourself?" Stain shook his head with a fond – as fond as one can get from a homicidal maniac – smile. "A true hero indeed. You won't die, but I won't agree to your wishes. I have a new society to build." The Hero Killer turned and left, the blood dripping in droplets from the tip of his blade as he walked.

Once he was out of sight, Izuku struggled to reach to his phone, forcing his eyes open to stop them from closing shut. He needed to get help, he needed to call his mother, All Might, anyone! He couldn't do anything, his limbs still wouldn't respond and he was stuck where he lay. The screen was dark, cold and dead, smeared with his own blood. How fitting.

Izuku couldn't keep his eyes open, they were forcing themselves shut as the world darkened around him. He only wished that someone could find him in time.

' _Please, someone, anyone, save me!'_

'… _I… don't… want… to… die…'_

'… … … … _Help… … me… … …'_

'… … … … … … _Please… … … … … …'_

 _;-;-;_

Inko paced around the living space, making sure to mind the furniture as she did so. It was half past nine, way past the time of Izuku's patrol ending, and usually he'd be back within five minutes of his shift ending, ten at a push if he was the other side of Musutafu. Izuku knew how worried she would get over him so made sure to come back as soon as possible to spare her the grief.

She had checked the local news, with no major villain takedowns, or crimes at all in the area, Izuku should have been back twenty minutes ago. And yet, he was still nowhere to be seen. Her nerves were on edge, the horrific thoughts of her son being injured sprung into her mind as she imagined the worst…

… No, she hadn't imagined the worst. If she had…

… Then she'd be imagining her baby's dead corpse.

Inko shook the thoughts from her head, staring at the bowl of katsudon she had made especially for him. It was slowly going cold as time ticked on, which kept her worrying about her son as every minute passed. She couldn't continue on like this, biting her nails away to nothing as she waited for her baby to walk through the door with an apologetic "Sorry I'm late!" followed by a lot of nervous rambling.

Heading back to the kitchen, she picked up the home phone and dialled Izuku's mobile number which she had memorized perfectly. Her heart soared when she heard the ring tone, only for it to plummet down to earth the longer the tone lasted until she arrived at the voicemail.

"You've reached the phone of Midoriya Izuku! If I'm not answering, I'm probably on hero business and yes mum, I love you too! Please leave a message after the tone… beep!" Then the real beep sounded, drawing Inko back into the depths of her horror filled world of imagination.

"Hello, Izuku honey, it's me," she gulped as her hands trembled as she held the phone. "It's half nine and you're not back yet, so… can you please call me back whenever you get this. I need to know you're safe and okay, alright sweetheart? I love you, bye!" Inko ended the call and leant back against the counter, taking deep breaths to steady herself so she didn't collapse.

She hoped her baby was okay.

meanwhile, the ringing of All Might's classic "I am Here" catchphrase echoed around the alleyway, sound reverberating from the closed off space. The screen lit up, mobile shaking from the vibrations it was making. Blood was spattered across the screen, light compared to the small puddle it was bouncing around in. Next to it, a body, oblivious to the world around it in its unconscious state. Crimson blended with green, light skin becoming paler by the second, nearing white. All the while, the puddle of red was growing ever wider.


	8. Try Your Best But It's Never Enough

**CHAPTER 8, IS FINALLY DONE!**

 **And Holy Cannoli, Why do you guys like this so much, I'm crying!**

 **Also, The Quirkless Hero Dekiru has a TV Tropes page! I can't believe it myself but it's still there! posfiewngopiwo nrgobrg.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this fic, and for commenting. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, I get you like dark and creepy spaces at night," Sero muttered as Kaminari led him through the narrow back alleyways. "But why did you have to drag me into this?!"

"Because I need a witness just in case I do see _him_ ," Kaminari replied with an eye roll. "Like anyone would believe me if I told them I saw the actual Hero Killer!" Sero stared at his blonde-haired friend for a moment, just stared blankly as the cogs in his mind processed what had been said to him and then, only just then, did the connection snap into place.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Suddenly, Kaminari was being shook harshly so that his head rolled back and forwards at almost neck breaking speeds. "WE'RE HERE JUST SO YOU CAN GET A GLANCE AT THE MOST DANGEROUS FREE VILLAIN IN JAPAN?! A VILLAIN WHO, YOU SHOULD KNOW, KILLS HEROES LIKE US FOR A LIGHT WORKOUT AND WE AREN'T EVEN HEROES YET! DO YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF CRUSH ON HIM HUH?! HUH?!"

"What?!" Kaminari was leaning backwards, forced so by Sero towering angrily over him. "NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I'm just… ya know… fascinated by him…"

"You're… fascinated…"

"Yep."

"… By a… Hero killer?"

"Yeyo."

"Kaminari, do you think you've made the wrong career choice?" Sero asked seriously. He was answered by a mix of spluttering and mumbled sentences. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Kaminari slapped a hand over it, shushing him out of the blue.

"Quiet, I thought I just saw something!" Kaminari told him in a hushed, scared whisper. The cello tape Quirk user rolled his eyes and was about to remove the hand when a glint caught his eye. Both boys were silent as a figure stepped out of an alleyway, some kind of liquid dripping from the end of a metallic object. Despite the darkness, the silhouette that was made by the moonlight was unarguable in nature. Jagged ribbons of fabric, multiple shining blades and eyes that pierced the soul of those who glanced at them, it was the Hero Killer.

The two shivered silently, trying their hardest not to be heard or seen. If blood was still rolling off of his blade, then he'd just attacked someone. It was fresh, not dried and crusted. Quite possibly, hidden in the alleyway the villain had exited from, was the dead or possibly dying form of a hero. Stain turned his head in their direction, red eyes glowing like a cat's. Both boys clutched at each other tightly, sweat rolling down their faces as they tried not to be seen.

 _Please don't look this way._

 **Please don't look this way!**

Stain turned away from them, almost as if he heard their mental pleas. They remained frozen until the clacking of boots against concrete were near enough impossible to hear before they ran towards the alleyway the villain had exited from. The boys skidded to a stop as they saw a downed green figure with blood pooling around the body.

"Sero?" Kaminari had frozen in place, knees trembling as his friend took to action. Sero got closer, and as he did the green turned into a hero's costume and a familiar one at that. It was the same green costume that was worn by their school's Quirk Guidance Counsellor.

"Dude, get here quickly!" He yelled with urgency in his tone.

"Huh?"

"It's Dekiru!" Kaminari ran as quickly as he could, sliding into a kneel by Sero's side. The black-haired teen turned the hero's still form over, only to be graced by the freckled face of a fellow teenager.

"Or it's a cosplayer who played hero…" The electricity Quirk owner commented in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sero's patience had worn thin now. It didn't matter who it was, the boy had a stab wound and had been bleeding out for some time, so time was of the essence to save his life.

"WHO CARES?! HE'S BLEEDING OUT! GIVE ME YOUR JACKET!" Kaminari followed instructions instantly, quickly taking it off before handing it over. Sero bunched it together and pressed it against the wound, wincing as a cry of pain rose from the unconscious person. "Do you have your phone on you?!"

"No. That's why you were here, as a witness." Kaminari's answer caused Sero to groan, as he too had forgotten his phone on the way out since he had put it on charge. "Hey, his phone still works… sorta." Sero couldn't believe his eyes as Kaminari was holding a bloodstained phone in his hands as if it wasn't just lying on the ground of a crime scene. The lit screen illuminated his face and the surrounding area, giving the two some light to work with.

The phone was already on, down to 5% battery following a bunch of missed calls from the owner's mother. Kaminari noticed that the emergency number for the police was in the process of being typed out, presumably around the same time the costumed kid got stabbed. He was about to complete the number when another call suddenly came through, the ringing causing Kaminari to jump in shock. Ignoring Sero, he glanced at the caller ID, thoroughly confused and bewildered as to why a cosplayer would possibly have All Might's number. Quickly, as to not waste any more time, he answered it.

"Hello?" There was a spluttering on the other end, whomever it was had not been expecting to hear _his_ voice.

"Young Kaminari?" It was definitely All Might, the hero's voice easily recognisable to a student who was being taught by him. "Why are you answering this? How did you…?"

"Look, I'd love to stop and chat but some kid in cosplay has your number and they've been stabbed!" All Might's rambling ended immediately, on which Kaminari continued. "I'm here with Sero and he's used my jacket as pressure against the wound but this phone's about to die and so is its owner if help doesn't get here fast, okay?!"

"Alright, I'm on my way," Relief flooded through his body almost instantly. All Might was coming, the boy would most likely be okay. "Put the phone on speaker and continue to talk to me. How did you find the kid, and where are you?" Kaminari did as he was told, only to regret it as Sero took over speaking.

"This idiot was stalking Stain and we saw him pacing around the alleyways," Sero glared at his friend as he spoke, albeit knowing All Might couldn't see his annoyance at the other's stupidity. "Once he left, we found this boy and originally thought he was Dekiru cause of the outfit but he's too young, he's like our age. Speaking of, how does this guy have your number?"

"Now is not the time, Young Sero!" All Might was shouting over the wind pressure made from his Quirk, most likely since he was making his way over to them. "But he is a big fan of mine and I could only award his dedication to hero outfit remakings with my phone number."

"Fair enough," Kaminari shrugged his shoulders. He'd heard of heroes supporting really good cosplayers before, so it wasn't too far of a stretch to think that All Might would do the same. After all, All Might was the Number One hero and probably had given his number to many civilians before, from either rescues or to dedicated fans. He was the sort to support his fans, from what the boys knew about him. "His costume is convincing…"

"Focus!" Sero yelled. "We're trying to save someone's life here!"

"And you boys are doing great!" All Might interrupted their argument before it had even had the chance to begin. "Now please can I have a location?!"

"Musutafu, in the back alleys near the rundown cinema?" Sero remembered the grubby place which was next to the entrance way to where they currently were. The back alley was a marginally straight path through, minus the one exception which the two boys were currently now in. It wasn't the most secluded of places but according to Kaminari, it matched Stain's reoccurring traits to a T and, lo and behold, they found him and a potential murder victim in the process. Why had he let himself get dragged into this? At least his Hero first aid training course hadn't gone to waste. "Please don't be too far…"

The concrete snapped and broke from the weight of over 500 pounds hitting it with a tremendous force. Dust cleared to reveal the Number One Hero himself, with a small forced smile on his face. All Might was here and that meant they could rest easy.

"I should be telling you off for trailing villains," The stern and threatening undertone to All Might's voice was not unnoticed by either of them. "But I have more pressing matters to attend." The hero picked up the stabbed boy, cradling him gently in his massive arms. "Now, I must be off to get this poor lad some help. I will see you both, TOMORROW IN CLASS!" With that, All Might took off in a giant leap, leaving the two teens behind in his wake.

"Wow, he's incredible…" Looking to his hand, Kaminari realised the phone was gone, and with another look, realised it was now in the back pocket of All Might's golden teaching suit. "HOW DID HE DO THAT?! I DIDN'T EVEN REALISE HE'D TAKEN THE PHONE!"

"That's All Might for you," Sero sighed. "And on that note, I'm leaving. See you tomorrow."

"WAIT, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Kaminari's cries were ignored as Sero turned out of view without a second glance. That was enough near heart attack moments for one night and staying with Kaminari would absolutely trigger another one.

OwOwO

Toshinori waited, clenching his hands into his suit's trouser legs. He'd received a call from Inko Midoriya that Izuku wasn't answering his phone and was late to return from his patrol. Considering how much of a mother's boy he was – Nemuri was constantly repeating that to everyone during breaks in the staff room – it was instantly a cause for concern. So, then he tried to contact Young Midoriya, only to find that he had been found stabbed by Young Kaminari and Sero who – luckily for both himself and Izuku – thought he was a cosplayer and brought the lie he had to tell them to stop Dekiru's secret identity from being revealed. Now, he was waiting for the rest of the U.A. teaching staff to show up, as Recovery Girl was already there with a distraught Midoriya-san by her side.

Seeing Izuku in that state, pale and covered in his own blood, unconscious and unresponsive to the world, it reminded Toshi of Nana. More specifically, how she was found after her death. Seeing a child in the exact same position, a child who had gone above and beyond to help others and show the world that anyone could be a hero, was devastating. The world could have lost a hero, U.A. could have lost a staff member but, most importantly, a mother could have lost her child. If it wasn't for Kaminari and Sero, then Izuku wouldn't be alive right now. Those thoughts pained Toshinori to even bear thinking about it, but it was true. However, he'd have to have Aizawa keep an eye on those two, just in case they get suspicious.

"YAGI!" A yell startled the hero, as Kayama rushed into the corridor in civilian clothing, followed by Nedzu, Aizawa and Hizashi. Tears were cascading down her face, she latched onto his jacket when she reached were he was standing. "Is he gonna be okay? Is Izuku gonna be okay?!"

"I don't know!" He tried to answer he back as she sobbed into his shirt. "They took him off me as soon as I brought him in."

"Is it true then?" Aizawa spoke up, eyes narrowing towards the number one. "Did the Hero Killer really attack him?"

"If so, then this won't do well at all," Nedzu added, his arms hidden behind his back. "The attack on Midoriya would bring scrutiny to U.A, if the press got wind of this."

"They won't," Toshinori answered. "They can't, not if Dekiru's identity is going to remain safe." Taking in the confused glances, he sighed but continued anyway. "Two of Aizawa's students found Midoriya with his mask and mouth guard off. By the looks of it, they were cut off in the fight. We're going to have to find a way to keep them away from knowing why Dekiru is on sudden leave or they might link the incident to that and figure everything out!"

"Which students?" Aizawa asked in the same tired tone as usual.

"Kaminari and Sero, why?"

"Eh, we're good. They'd believe anything you told them."

"I hope so." At that moment, the doors to Izuku's room opened, and Recovery Girl stepped out. Her expression was unreadable until it upturned into a crooked smile.

"We're in luck. They needed to do a blood transfusion, but the weapon missed all internal organs and major veins or arteries," her smile widened at the relief filled sighs that followed. "I have offered the usage of my Quirk if an IV drip is used, but even then it'll take two days for the wound to close up and heal. He was very lucky."

"That's odd," Hizashi was unusually quiet, considering his usually loud and obnoxious nature. "If it was Stain who attacked him, then why wasn't there any extra damage? Like as in showing that Stain was trying to kill him?"

"Perhaps our Midoriya proved himself worthy of sparing," Nedzu commented, bright and cheery as usual despite the situation. "It is a possibility however, we should be grateful that he should be up and healthy again within a matter of days thanks to Recovery Girl. We are truly lucky indeed."

"LUCKY!" Kayama was still crying, having soaked Toshinori's shirt and having had used his tie as a tissue, she turned from distraught to 'I want to murder someone' in a second. "IZU-KUN IS HURT, BADLY HURT! HE WON'T BE UP FOR THREE DAYS?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH STRAIN AND HURT THAT'S GONNA PUT ON INKO?!"

"Kayama…" Hizashi was silenced immediately by sharp long nails at his throat, Kayama's aura blazed like a wild fire of darkness.

"Don't say a word, do ya hear me? Or else…"

"OKAY! OKAY! JUST LET ME GO, WOULD YA?!" The skirmish between the two ended abruptly as Inko exited her son's hospital room in silence.

"Inko…" Kayama near enough whispered, running up to her best friend, only slowing to a stop right in front of her. "Are… are you…?"

"I'll be fine," It was obvious she had been crying, confirmed by the stained trails down her cheeks. Inko was not fine, she was just putting on a brave face. "My baby needs me to be strong right now, and I know he'll be fine…"

"And Hisashi? Did you get in contact with him?"

"Of course, he is as worried as I am," Inko wiped her eyes with her pink cardigan. "But his work demands him to stay in Europe. He's going to call me every day for an update though."

"For now, all we can do is wait," All heads turned towards Nedzu, whose face was contorted with unusual seriousness. "Midoriya will pull through, with Chiyo's help. I believe in that boy, as I'm sure all of you are as well. Until he wakes up, we won't know the true story of what happened in the alleyway."

"Is it true?" Nedzu's beady orbs met the glossy ones of Inko as her form shook. "Is it true Izuku fought the Hero Killer?"

"We don't know with one hundred percent certainty but, from what we know," The Principal of U.A. hung his head down low. "The Hero Killer: Stain was the one to wound him, though to what extent they fought, we have no idea. The main focus now is to keep Midoriya's identity as Dekiru a secret. If word was to get out that a mere child, a Quirkless child at that, is a professional hero, the media would be in an uproar. For the sake of Midoriya, we must do whatever we can to keep his secret safe. No matter what the cost."

"If I find out any of you said a word about this, to anyone outside of the group of people here," Kayama snarled, glaring at almost everybody she could. "Consider yourselves dead, got it?" Her attitude shifted completely as she wrapped an arm gently over Inko's shoulder. "Come on, Inko, you need to rest. Izuku wouldn't be happy if he woke up to find you a walking skeleton like Yagi over there."

If Toshinori had taken offence, he didn't voice it as the two ladies exited the corridor to eat and to sleep for whatever would come their way tomorrow. Chiyo shook her head sadly, sighing softly as she too followed in their example.

"I'm guessing," Aizawa was the first to break the silence, much to the other males' surprise. "That the USJ is still on tomorrow, despite everything."

"Why, Aizawa," Nedzu's eyes twinkled, something that invoked fear into those around him. "Why would you ask such a daft question? Of course, yourself, Yagi and Thirteen will take 1-A to the facility for their trip. It should… take their mind off of our missing staff member, shouldn't it?"

"That's one way of putting it," The erasure hero scowled slightly. "And for your information, I was talking about the break in, not the attack on Midoriya."

"Everything will go ahead as planned." Nedzu was smiling, a rouse to hide his inner most thoughts and feelings. "Gentlemen, I suggest we all get a good night's sleep. After all, our students need us at our best to help make their education be the best it can possibly be."

Little did they know what the next day would bring, and the consequences of not heading a warning properly.

OwOwO

Izuku hadn't expected to wake up, not after feeling everything fade to black, every limb turn numb. It was quite a shock to hear the beeping of a heart monitor, see the bland paleness of a hospital room, feel overly washed sheets – fluffy and warm – covering his body. A dull throb resonated from his stomach, probably where he was stabbed. With a wince he pushed himself up, not the smartest decision in the world but his mind wasn't truly aware of his surroundings just yet – which meant the stack of cards on the bedside table.

Despite Kayama's warning, word had got out to the teaching staff of U.A. – who all in fear of their lives signed a pact to keep his identity a secret – and they had all seemingly sent him get well soon messages. From simple shop brought cards to elaborate message masterpieces (Nemuri) to simple get better messages on a piece of paper ripped out of a notebook (Most likely the handywork of Aizawa). As for Toshinori, well, his was an All Might card (The front of the card said "I hope you feel ALL MIGHT soon!") With an apology for not saving him sooner and hoping that cleaning/charging his phone was a suitable repayment for letting a college nearly die whilst he was enjoying a nice curry.

Reminding himself to scold the number one hero for being so selfless, Izuku used his non-injured side to pick up his phone, just glad his limbs were responding to him after an unknown time of unconsciousness. Turning it on revealed three days had passed since he was attacked. Well, three and a bit days, to be exact. Thanks to the cards, he already knew that Recovery Girl had been coming in everyday to heal him, which could explain why he had been asleep for so long. Getting him fit enough to return to his job, all whilst keeping his secret identity from the public was obviously U.A.'s goal. Nedzu was probably the mastermind behind it, but all the teachers seemed to be in on the act. Just as he was about to scroll through the news articles, one caught his eye immediately.

" _USJ Attacked by Villains. Is U.A. No Longer the Mighty Hero School it Once Was?"_

The USJ was attacked?

When?

How?

Why?

Tapping on the link brought him to an article made three days ago, the day after he was brought in. In it, it explained how an organisation calling themselves the League of Villains attacked the USJ during the trip there by Class 1-A – Aizawa's class he realised in horror – with a mission to kill All Might and maim some kids along the way. There was only one student casualty – broken bones, most likely Shinsou then – with all three teachers injured in some form. Both the student and All Might were taken to the U.A. infirmary whilst Aizawa and Thirteen were taken to hospital due to more severe injuries.

The exact same hospital HE was currently admitted to.

He had to see them, he had to make sure they were okay!

Izuku tried to move, to get out of bed, but pain shot through his body, forcing him to lie back down. He may be in hospital but he wasn't fully healed yet. With a groan, he slammed his head back into his pillow. Both Aizawa and Thirteen had been injured to near death, and yet here he was unable to move because of an already healed stab wound. He was weak, no wonder it was easy for Stain to fool him.

"I can hear your negative thinking from out here, stop it." Turning his head, Izuku was shocked to see Aizawa standing in the doorway to his room, bandaged like a mummy but still as tired as ever.

"Aizawa…"

"Stop it," The hero took a seat beside his bed, any emotion hidden by the white wraps around his face and arms. "I guess you've seen the news by now. Kids and their phones, it's like you can't live without them."

"I've been unconscious for three days!"

"And you needed it," Aizawa grunted, glaring Izuku into silence before he could argue back. "Midoriya, get it into that skull of yours, you were stabbed, left to bleed out to death, you almost died. If it wasn't for Recovery Girl, you would still be in a comatose state."

"You almost died too," Izuku reminded him, a hidden bitterness lay on his tone. "At least you managed to protect someone whilst I almost died for nothing." Aizawa immediately realised what the teenager was insinuating.

"Midoriya…"

"No! Because I didn't do my job correctly, because I didn't make sure he was down, the Hero Killer is still out there!" Tears began to well up in his eyes. "Because I wasn't concentrating, someone else will die, another hero will lose their life! More people will be hurt, physically and emotionally! It's all my fault…" Izuku took a deep breath in, steeling himself as he rubbed his face free of the stinging waterfalls. "Do you think I really should still be a hero?" Izuku was expecting a nod in agreement. What he wasn't expecting was a smack to the face thanks to a cast.

"Midoriya Izuku, don't you ever sell yourself short like that ever again, do you hear me?" Aizawa was glaring, anger pouring out of his eyes. "You are a hero, and the fact you're alive proves to me that even the Hero Killer himself thinks that. He LED people to you so you could be found and saved. He's never done that before, ever. The fact you stood toe to toe with him and only came out of it with one injury, ONE, speaks volumes about your capabilities. And don't get me started on what you've achieved in two years that most heroes wish they could achieve in their lifetimes. You are a symbol to a minority that need someone to look up to. For the Quirkless, you are a beacon of hope, a sign that they aren't useless and that they can be whoever they want to be."

"But…"

"But nothing, Midoriya." The erasure hero sighed heavily, leaning back into his chair further than before. "You know my track record. I don't encourage anyone with zero potential to continue on the path to becoming a hero. I have one student currently who is exhibiting traits of that which I hope will rectify over time. If I thought you had no potential, I would have told you to stop being a hero and find a mundane job. But you don't. Every teacher at U.A., Nedzu, even All Might believe that you are a hero and heroes are people too. We make mistakes. See what happened with All Might and the Sludge Villain, it almost led to a kid dying. You made a mistake, an error, and you can learn from it. I hope you never encounter the Hero Killer again, but if you do then you'll know to be more careful. And that applies to all villains, not just him."

"I…" Izuku's voice shook, as he forced himself to believe what he was being told. "I guess you're right…"

"I am right," Aizawa stood up, looming over the younger hero. "I've been at this job longer than you have kid, and with U.A.'s teachings to back me up. Sure, I never had a Pro Hero as a father and contacts to help with equipment. Nor did I go out of my way to train myself to fight until U.A. You did all of the above and learnt as you went along. For a new, upcoming hero, I expect great things from you, even if you are just the U.A. Quirk Counsellor. Remember, you are just here for the Quirks, Hound Dog has the guidance side of things covered. Now, get some rest, U.A.'s still shut tomorrow but we're due back the day after."

"… Aizawa…" By the time the pro had managed to get to the doorway of Midoriya's room, a quiet voice caused him to turn back.

"What?"

"… Thank you," A dazzling smile graced Izuku's face, fresh tears falling down his cheeks. "Thank you for helping me... for making me feel better." Aizawa smiled back, despite being glad it was hidden by three layers of linen.

"Any time, Problem Child." The choked sound behind him, followed by a string of arguments that he – Midoriya Izuku – was not anywhere near as problematic as any of the students caused that smile to widen, even though it hurt his face. However, Aizawa lost it upon reaching his own hospital room. If Midoriya was already doubting himself, the cracks of doubt were already there. It wouldn't take much for the cracks to spiderweb until everything broke into a million pieces, with Midoriya's confidence plummeting down with it. He just hoped that the Hero Killer wouldn't strike again, even though he knew he was wishing on false hope.

Stain would strike again, and because of it, the world may watch as a hero figuratively – and in another case, most likely literally – is lost forever.


	9. Izuku's OWN Problem Child

**Happy 1 year Dekiru! That's right, as of two days ago, The Quirkless Hero Dekiru is now officially a year old. And we're at over 1,000 favs and follows... HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?! WHY?! 9QRHFGWRWPOIROEBDNGFMK**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and kind comments for this fic! I can't believe how well it's been received. Here's to another year - hopefully - of Dekiru being an alright fanfic!**

 **Many thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day/night!**

* * *

Returning back to U.A. after spending three days or so in an induced coma – and a murderous attack on the students of one of the hero classes – felt abnormal, to say the least. Nobody was acting as if their lives had just been millimetres away from death's clutches. Izuku found himself subconsciously lowering his hand towards his stab wound from time to time, the events of that night plaguing his every movement. Maybe it was because he was taking his failures harder than anyone else, maybe that was why he found the easy flow back to normality such a hard pill to swallow.

He sighed deeply, retelling himself what Aizawa told him back in the hospital room. He had survived an encounter with the famed Hero Killer. A Hero Killer who had maimed people with much more powerful Quirks than what Izuku had – basically nothing but his fists and weaponry – and yet he managed to escape with a non-lethal stab wound and some blood loss. The injury served as a reminder though. Because he couldn't stop the serial killer, someone else may die at the villain's hands. And to be honest…

… Izuku didn't want that to happen.

He sat in his office, preparing himself for the first major usage of his role in U.A. as the Quirk Guidance Counsellor – he had been confused with Hound Dog once or twice – which was the U.A. Sports Festival. The Sports Fest was basically a bunch of hyperactive teens let lose to prove who was the ultimate, and that meant a lot of them would be working on improving their Quirks. Of course, Nedzu had referred to his position and office during the induction speech but it most likely would have gone over the kids' heads so homeroom teachers were instructed to make a big point about it in the two weeks leading up to the Sports Fest.

Which was, in all honesty, two weeks of free training off school for the kids. They could do whatever they wanted in this time, whenever they wanted, wherever they wanted. Those who succeeded took the two weeks preparation seriously, and those who took it seriously were usually the Hero Course students since it was drilled into them how important this event was for gaining a good reputation for the future. This year, first year students would be allowed on internships too. It was also a chance for the General Education students to prove their worth, to be able to move up to the Hero Course. That put more pressure on those Hero Course students who had managed to slack off during the first few weeks of term and during the training stage. Students were advised to come into U.A. to train and get pointers from the teachers – they also had full access to all training facilities as well for the fortnight – some of who would take the advice of the teachers, some wouldn't.

Izuku had been scrolling through the folders of Class 1-A when he stopped, eyes skimming on the profile he had landed on. This was Todoroki Shouto's profile, son of the Number 2 hero Endeavor – Izuku's biggest friendly nemesis who he would love to kick the ass of one day – and one of the four students who had got into the Hero Course on recommendations. Despite everything there to tell Izuku that Todoroki had potential, he couldn't see it.

Not when the boy was only using half of his Quirk.

Izuku didn't like intervening too much, his job was to advise and suggest but not outright interfere, but he felt as if he should this time. He wouldn't be a hero if he didn't do something.

And that was how Izuku found himself standing outside Class 1-A's classroom, clutching his scarred wound in pain due to walking too quickly. He took a few deep breaths to try and control the flaring ache rising from his stomach before he knocked on the door. Almost immediately, Aizawa's tired voice allowed him access, which he then followed in much to the confusement of the class.

"Speaking of the devil, we were just talking about you," Aizawa stated blandly. "Come to back me up or what?"

"No, just a small request," Izuku's eyes locked onto a heterochromatic pair right at the back of the room. "Can Todoroki Shouto meet me after classes end, I'd like to talk to him if at all possible."

"Ha, half and half bastard has to see the shitty counsellor." Bakugou laughed from the front.

"Well, seeing as you were next on the list of people I need to see, Bakugou, would you like to retract your statement?" Whilst Bakugou's control over his Quirk was quite extensive, Izuku really needed to see him about how he used it on others which meant his statement wasn't a lie. The class, however, took it as it was intended and "oooohh"-ed haughtily. The explosive blonde in question grumbled and slouched but didn't attack back, most likely due to Aizawa glaring at him.

"Apart from Shinsou as well, I have no urgent need to see anyone else unless they need my help," Izuku continued. "I'll be here for the next two weeks so come and see me in my office if you need any assistance. That is all, I'm sorry for the intrusion Aizawa." He bowed politely to the erasure hero and went to leave, that was until a student calling out made him stop.

"Hey, Dekiru," It was Jirou, who had noticed his hand teetering gingerly at his stomach area, exactly where he was stabbed days prior. "Are you okay? You look hurt. Did someone stab you or something?"

"No." It was time to pull out the cover story Nedzu had made for him. "I got shot though on an undercover mission which is why I haven't been in for the past few days. I'll be fine, a little wound like that won't stop me." As he left, he was sure he heard Kirishima mutter something about being so manly before he shut the door to the classroom.

~0~o~0~

To be honest, Izuku was half surprised that Todoroki did indeed show up as requested. Curiosity may have been the biggest factor towards the student's shocking appearance, but from the sounds of it, Todoroki wasn't the one to respect his elders. Luckily for him, Izuku wasn't his elder… by much – not that anyone outside the U.A. staff and his family knew that. So, as soon as classes had ended, Izuku had found himself staring at the dual sided features of the youngest Todoroki son.

"You are probably wondering why I asked you here," he began, flipping open the small folder of information he had on the student. Todoroki simply nodded whilst looking disinterested in the matter at hand. "Well I would like to confirm some things… if that is alright with you?"

"Go ahead." Very to the point and cold, Izuku had a feeling the session would start like this.

"I'd like to… reaffirm that your Quirk is indeed Half Hot Half Cold," Todoroki's flinch said it all. "And if it is, then why have we only been seeing the cold side to your powers?"

"That is my Quirk. And for the other thing?" For a second, Izuku thought everything would spill out until he heard the dreaded words that even police officers feared. "No comment."

"We're doing this the hard way then," the Quirkless hero grumbled, standing up whilst grabbing the folder before sitting on the front of the desk, still at a reasonable distance from the student to keep himself invading the other's personal space. "Todoroki, I'm not an idiot. I know who your father is, and if you had heard of me then you'll know we have some… disagreements due to my lack of a power."

"You mean you punched my old man in the face?" A small smile formed on the student's lips. "I thought that was good."

"Which is why I am worried," The smile dropped instantly. "You don't use the fire half, the side that comes from your father's DNA and seem to enjoy him getting hurt. Sure, he's an absolute dick of a human being, but his own family wishing pain? That shows some very bright, flashing warning lights. You know, alarm bells?"

"So?"

Izuku sighed deeply. "Todoroki, I'm going to keep this simple and plain. Has Endeavor done anything to you that would cause this resentment?" The silence that followed was unsettling. Todoroki clammed up, skin paling to only a slight degree as his permanent scowl became forced. For now, Izuku decided to leave it be but he made a special note for it within the back of his mind. He wasn't going to forget this, and he would be using it again. "Alright, I'll drop that line of inquiry. However, I will do my job and talk more about you Quirk."

"What is there to talk about?" The 1-A student hadn't dropped his guard, despite Izuku promising not to follow up on it.

"You aren't using half of it!" The hero yelled, getting mad not at Todoroki, but mad that a student was sacrificing their health for what seemed to be a patriarchal grudge. "I know your Quirk inside and out from what I've seen and what U.A. has supplied to me. The constant use of just the ice lowers your body temperature to dangerous levels, ones that even your Quirk related cold resistance can't stand. There is a reason why most human bodies need a stable temperature to survive, and on and off usage of the ice only isn't helping! Using your fire would balance out this issue if nothing else!" Seeing this was getting nowhere, Izuku's sighs became louder and more frequent. "Now I know what Aizawa means when he calls you all his problem children."

"I'm not a problem child." Todoroki mumbled, but with years of experience mumbling himself, Izuku heard it clearly.

"You are. Don't deny it, Problem Child." Despite the grumbling, Izuku went on. "Look, someone like me would have loved to be in your position. A powerful Quirk, no discrimination to wishing to become more than just an early death statistic and a waste of oxygen, no suicide threats for wanting to be a hero…" At Todoroki's shocked expression, the hero huffed haughtily. "Oh yes, despite being only number 98, I get letters telling me to kill myself for being a useless Quirkless thing. I'm not even a human to some of them. I've had so many of those letters, they don't bother me anymore because I know there are people out there who support me for who I am. I inspire other Quirkless people to push the boundaries for what we can do, what we are 'allowed' to do under the eye of society. Todoroki, I am the first Quirkless Hero in existence. What does that say to you?"

"I don't know."

"That it's taken 100 years for someone to stand up and make a difference to our society. It's been 100 years since Quirked people began to be the majority of our population, and it's growing and growing at a rapid rate. Who knows, before we die no more Quirkless people could be born legitimately." Izuku looked down once again at the folder beside him. "I only managed to get where I am thanks to my family and a lot of support. If I had been any other Quirkless person, I probably wouldn't have even passed the U.A. Entrance Exam. Whilst the school does allow Quirkless students, none of those who have applied into this school have made it into the Hero Course – or even actually applied for the Hero Course – due to being discredited and pushed down to the dirt their entire lives. And when we see people with amazing Quirks not using them to their full potential yet are still seen as better than someone with no Quirk, it becomes extremely agonising for us."

"…"

"As the Quirk Guidance Counsellor of U.A., it's my job to make sure that everyone is working with their Quirks at full potential," Izuku stood up again, walking to the back of the office slowly, prompting Todoroki to stand up himself. "And since there is no way I'll get through to you right now, I want to make sure you can make up the missing skill that not using half your Quirk creates."

"What do you mean?" Todoroki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come closer to me," Izuku never answered his question, not catching eyes with the student. "What I'm asking is…" A smirk glanced his lips for a second. "Can you fight Quirkless?"

"What?" As soon as the word left the student's mouth, Izuku rushed forwards whilst feinting a punch. The ice Quirk user dodged it easily, but that wasn't the point of the whole original attack. The hero twisted his body, putting his hand on Todoroki's back before pushing him to the ground.

"The answer is no then," Todoroki struggled against the hold on his back, which was quickly joined by the other hand placing down on his head. "You've been trained to use and rely on your Quirk all your life. Training your body so it allows your Quirk to be as powerful as possible. But… you've never considered to learn how to fight without it… interesting." The pressure against his back was lifted, allowing Todoroki to sit up. Seeing a gloved hand being held out to help him back on his feet, he took it. "Well, it's to be expected. Before Hero Courses, a lot of people with Quirks don't learn to fight outside of their powers."

"Explain." Once again, Izuku smirked. He was starting to make an impact.

"Let me set up a scenario," The hero guided Todoroki back to his seat before leaning against the desk. "You are… hypothetically… using your entire Quirk when you come across a villain who has a Quirk like Aizawa's. They can shut down a Quirk Factor for a temporary amount of time through either touch, sight or being within a mental radius of some kind. This leaves you temporarily Quirkless. The villain, who knows their Quirk, has weapons on them. What would you do in that situation if any back up was at least 10 minutes away?"

"The only thing to do would be to try and apprehend the villain…" Todoroki answered before frowning as he ran his answer through his head again. "… Right?"

"That is the answer many would give," Izuku nodded in confirmation. "And it would be the most heroic thing to do. But, as we have established, you cannot fight Quirkless so you cannot de-arm the villain or fight back against them without causing grievous bodily harm or death to yourself. Villains don't play by the rules. If they can rough up and beat up a hero using just their fists to do so, then they would. Some villains can't afford weapons, but have killed people only using their hands. If you can fight without a Quirk, then you can probably take any villain out. If you mix Quirkless fighting with your Quirk then it makes you more unpredictable for your opponents. They will be lulled into a false sense of security if you start of by using just kicks, punches and evasive manoeuvres, then freezing them in ice suddenly would give you the upper hand and the win. If you continue down your path, being able to fight after using too much of your right side means it allows the cooldown period to happen whilst you can still be taking down an opponent. All heroes have more than one trick up their sleeves, or else we wouldn't just be heroes… got it memorised?"

"Uhhhh," Todoroki blinked with a blank expression. "No."

"Well then," Izuku grinned. "I guess that means you have a reason to be away from home for the next two weeks." At the continuation of the blank expression, he continued. "I want to train you, Todoroki, in the ways of fighting without a Quirk. Considering the way you use your Quirk currently, it is imperative that you take me up on my offer. Everyone else in your class is giving one hundred percent into their Quirk training, using their full power to prove their place is justified in the hero course. You are the only one running at fifty percent. This is why I want you to meet me everyday here at U.A. for a full school days' worth of training which includes scheduled breaks and lunch, even breakfast if you turn up without eating anything. I cannot allow you to enter the Sports Festival as responsible member of the U.A. facility as you are now, for your own personal safety and for your health. I believe you would do better to take up my offer, but it's up to you really. What do you say?"

Todoroki stared at the hero in front of him, mulling it over. It meant two weeks away from his father, two weeks of regulated training that ends with him not bruised and broken. It would allow him to develop skills that would make him a better hero, it meant two weeks away from his shitty father training with that old fart's mortal enemy. If it meant he could keep from using that man's Quirk, then he would take that offer within a heartbeat. He got up from his seat and stared the hero in the eyes.

"I accept."

"Good, get a nice night's rest, the full eight hours mind you… I know how you teenagers go to bed at ridiculous hours in the morning," Izuku knew he was mentally scolding himself for doing the same on hero forums. "You'll need it if you want to survive hell on earth. I'm packing eight to nine years of training into two weeks. Prepare for the worst."

"I will… thanks." Despite the gratitude being an afterthought, it still meant a lot to Izuku. After seeing Shinsou, he was so going to make the most gruelling plan he could whilst keeping Todoroki from overworking. Watching the student leave, he couldn't help but feel that he'd only just scratched the surface of something much bigger. There was something hidden behind the doors of the Todoroki household, something that could be from a minute secret to some form of abusive behaviour. As a hero, and as a person with morals, Izuku was going to help Todoroki. He was going to find out what it was and help him. Whether it led to the full usage of his Quirk to the resolution of the issue, the outcome didn't matter at that moment. All he needed to do was to try his hardest to save a student of his workplace.

A knock at the door reminded Izuku he had one more person to see today.

"Come in," Only a familiar mop of purple entered. "What? Mighty Man busy today or…?"

"Nah, he's resting, he deserves it." Shinsou was grinning, madly grinning as in he was doing an impression of Aizawa levels of mad grinning.

"Okay, Cheshire Cat," Izuku chuckled to himself, slightly out of fear to steal his nerves. "What's made you so happy?"

"Well, I think I've just found a way to use five percent without breaking my body into pieces."

Now that, that was a good response to Aizawa grinning.

"Go on then, show me!"

"If you think you can handle it, hero!"

"Bring it on, Mini Might!"

~0~o~0~

Shouto didn't know what to expect on the following day as he entered U.A. for his special training sessions. Yes, he did get a kick out of seeing his father seething for not being able to train his own son himself, however he wasn't used to someone sticking their neck out for him in this way. Dekiru was smarter than most people gave him credit for. He seemed to see the hidden truths about Endeavor that the public and the other heroes didn't notice. The note in his shoe locker asked him to meet Dekiru outside in the same area that Aizawa-sensei did their tests at the beginning of the term, not that the first of April was that far back.

In his U.A. Sports Uniform and ready for training, Shouto made his way outside where he found Dekiru fully fitted in his iconic green jumpsuit. Just like normal, he couldn't see anything of the hero's facial features. The secret identity of Dekiru was one of the theories Shouto was working on solving himself.

"You ate?" Dekiru greeted him simply, just in the same fashion of the way Shouto himself talked.

"I had food." Shouto didn't admit Fuyumi got up especially to make him breakfast and wish him luck whilst their father slept, it would give the hero too much information.

"Eight hours sleep?"

"Seven and a half."

"Urrrghhhh," Dekiru groaned, sounding hilariously like his homeroom teacher. "You really are a problem child. I said eight for a reason. Never mind, we can deal with that later…" The pro twirled one of his staffs around, to which Shouto noticed a new design on them. Did something happen since the Hero VS Villain training exercise All Might led?

"… Are you ready for hell?" Shouto just held his thumbs up, knowing his expression was set into his usual resting bitch face. "Good, cause I'm about to make you hate my guts."


End file.
